Forgive Us Our Trespasses
by Two Ladies by the Shore
Summary: Lee and Amanda are forced to come clean about their mystery marriage. At the present moment marriage and jobs are a secret. Story complete and reformated.*
1. Prologue

We do not own these characters. We are only taking them out for a test drive. We promise to put them back where we found them. Scarecrow and Mrs. King is a trademark of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Enterprises. No infringement intended.

Author: Two Ladies By The Shore

Rating: PG-13 for drama, angst and a couple of swear words.

Thanks to Ermintrude for beta-reading this for us. All other errors are the mistakes of the authors.

References made to Stemwinder written by George Geiger and Rob Gilmer.

References made to Lost and Found written by Brad Buckner and Eugenie Ross-Leming. Excerpts from the episode belong to them.

**FORGIVE US OUR TRESPASSES**

**Prologue**

_A couple walked hand in hand, along the canal, during a summer storm. He stopped suddenly turning to face her, pulling her to him, their bodies pressed together. For a moment they just stood there, the rain pouring down on them. He tenderly took his right hand into hers, fingers becoming intertwined, while his left hand lay across her back. Slowly they swayed to the music playing only in their minds. Their feet moved in the familiar one-two-three waltz pattern. She closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. Her dress was sticking to her, showing off her figure in the pelting rain. He looked at her and she met his gaze. Her dark eyes deep, intense. He saw her smile—that smile he thought she reserved for only him. Then his lips descended upon her in a passionate kiss. _

**Fluvanna Correctional Center for Women**

**Fluvanna County, Virginia **

**Tuesday, June 21, 1988**

**12:00 PM**

The first thing that Sonja Chenko was aware of was pain. A dull pain, but she could still feel it—in her head, and a dull ache in her ribcage when she breathed. What had happened? Sonja tried to make sense of the hazy images that filled her head—a woman with a knife coming towards her, wresting the knife from the woman and pinning her to the ground, the other inmates cheering as Sonja straddled the woman, pressing the knife into her throat and fighting the guards that tried to pull her off.

A gentle hand briefly stroked the side of Sonja's face, just like her mother used to do when she was a little girl.

"A smile is a window," her mother would often say to her, "A frown is a door."

Only Sonja wasn't a little girl now, and her mother had died long ago. Sonja opened her eyes.

She was lying in a bed, probably in the prison infirmary, propped up in a semi-reclining position. Turning her head, she could see an IV in one arm, while the attempt to move her other arm reminded Sonja that she was handcuffed to the bed's railing. Standard procedure for dangerous criminals. She stared up at a blurry figure with a cloud of dark hair.

"Just look at yourself," the figure said. The woman's voice held a faint trace of an Italian accent. "I can't believe that this is what you've come down to, Sonja. Prison brawls?"

Sonja's vision was clearing now and she stared at the slender woman with the startling blue eyes. The woman was wearing the uniform of a prison nurse—her badge only identifying her as Eva.

"Yeah?" Sonja said, her voice coming out in a dry rasp. "What do you care?"

Eva laughed softly, taking a cup of water and a straw from the metal nightstand next to the infirmary bed. "Here," she said. The cup was held to Sonja's mouth, and Sonja sipped the cool water obediently until the cup was taken away again and placed back on the nightstand.

"Oh believe me, I care," Eva said. "I also know you're accustomed to the finer things in life—you deserve better than this prison squalor."

"You seem to be remarkably well informed. Have we met before?"

"Not exactly," Eva said. "But in a way we could be sisters, I believe we have a mutual acquaintance. Lee Stetson?"

"Don't you talk to me about Lee Stetson," Sonja said, her voice now a fierce hiss. She was surprised at the depth of anger she still felt after all these years. "That man is the reason that I'm here, the reason that my Grandfather died a broken man."

"You misunderstand me. I'm not Lee Stetson's friend—I'm just another woman who would also like to make him pay for what he did to me—for what he did to us."

"I'm listening," Sonja said.

Eva paused, her eyes staring intently into Sonja's eyes—almost as though she could see inside. "What would you say if I told you that I had a plan to destroy the Scarecrow— permanently? All I need is your help."

"I would say that you're insane. In case you haven't noticed, I'm in a federal prison, convicted of crimes against the US Government."

"I can get you out of here."

"What?" Sonja laughed disbelievingly. "Don't even joke about that."

"I can get you out of here," Eva repeated. "All I need is for you to trust me, and you and I can make the Scarecrow pay."

"We can make him bleed." Sonja smiled.


	2. Chapter 1

**Act One**

**"And Give Us This Day Our Daily Bread"**

**Lee's Georgetown Apartment **

**Thursday, June 23, 1988**

**5:30 PM**

Amanda Stetson sat on the edge of the wingback chair in her husband's apartment. The sun filtering through the drapes was the only light illuminating the room. Her hands folded in her lap, she looked up at the ceiling, mouthing, "This can't be happening?"

Putting both hands to her face, she shook her head slowly. She tried to hold back the unshed tears, but a single tear escaped rolling down her cheek.

Getting up, she paced the room. 'He's going to kill me,' she thought. 'He's going to be so angry with me. Whatever are we going to do?'

Amanda walked back into the living room and sat down in the chair again. Her nervousness increased after edr Hehearing the familiar sound of a key being put into the door lock and seeing her husband open the door.

Lee walked in and after closing the door, placed his keys on the hall tree shelf. The sound of his shoes clicking on the parquet flooring stopped once he noticed her sitting there. His stomach clenched as a sinking feeling coursed through his body. He knew something was wrong. Something had been wrong for a couple of days now. Wracking his brain, he tried to think if it was him. Had he done something that would have made her angry? Mentally he shook his head. No, nothing was coming to mind. He decided the direct approach would be best, so he walked over to her. He could see the troubled look in her eyes. Reaching out to her, he put his hand on her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes. "What's got you so upset? Is it something I did?"

She shook her head no. Lee blew out a long breath. He had not even been aware that he had been holding his breath. He lifted her out of the chair and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He could feel Amanda's heart beating fast, her body trembling, next to his. She laid her head on his shoulder as he held her. "Nothing's really wrong, Lee. I'm fine," she told him, finally breaking the silence between them.

"Amanda?" He tenderly lifted her face to his. Lee had heard the hint of sadness in her voice and could see the silent tears running down her face. He knew she was not telling him the truth. He sighed. "Sweetheart, please let me in. Tell me what's bothering you."

Amanda sniffled a few times, trying to force the words past the lump in her throat.

He cupped his hands to her face and tried to wipe the tears away with his thumb. "Talk to me, please."

She placed her head back on his shoulder. "This is so hard."

"What, Amanda?"

"You're going to be angry with me."

"Honey, I love you. Nothing's going to stop me from loving you. Okay?" He told her holding her tighter. "You can tell me anything."

Lifting her head up off his shoulder, but not even looking at him she whispered, "I'm pregnant."

Amanda glanced up at her husband. She noticed him suddenly turn pale as the words began to sink in. He let her go and began to pace the room.

"You're pregnant? How? I mean I know how—I mean we've been careful." He ran both hands nervously through his hair. "We've been taking precautions. Haven't we?"

"Of course. But you know nothing's one hundred percent."

"How could you have been so careless?" He turned around to face her. Then cringed immediately regretting what he had just said to her.

"Now, wait a minute, Lee Stetson. What do you mean how could I? It does take two as you well know." She was deeply hurt. Sitting down on the sofa, she brought her knees up to her chest and lowered her head.

"I don't believe this," he said agitated. He needed to think. No, he needed some time away, some time to process all of this. He walked over to the door, his hand on the doorknob and then stopped. "What are we going to do about it?" he asked, slowly turning around.

"Lee, you can choose to be a part of this child's life or not, but I'm keeping this baby."

"That's not what I meant."

Amanda was shocked. "What? You can't mean you want me to terminate this pregnancy?"

"Amanda, please stop putting words in my mouth." He walked over to her, kneeling down in front of her. "Oh God, Amanda, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. You misunderstood me. And what I said came out before I knew what I was saying."

"That's when people are the most honest."

Lee reached out, running his hand down her arm. "If we're going to re-hash that old argument," he said with a cheeky grin. "Then if you recall, I also said—and the dumbest."

She tried to smile. He got up off the floor and sat down on the sofa, next to her. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She put her head on his chest. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I know. I'm sorry, Lee."

"Shush, it's okay." He held tenderly, cradling her. "Everything's going to be okay." She relaxed in his comforting arms. "A baby, Amanda?" His voice full of awe, he shook his head. "Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it."

Lee put his hand on his wife's belly. A small grin grew from the corner of his mouth. "I love you, Mrs. Stetson," his voice still full of emotion.

"How do you feel about all this?" she asked.

"How do I feel? Well, let me think—I'm nervous, fearful, concerned, anxious, but also very, very happy. I guess I'm feeling the whole gauntlet of emotions. What about you?"

"I guess the same as you. I'm as surprised as you, but I'm also excited to be having a baby with you. Our baby will be a part of me and a part of you."

"Our baby. I still can't believe it." He kissed her tenderly on the neck. "Are you okay with this? After all you have two teenage sons, you'll be starting all over again."

"It will be worth it—going through this—together with you."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," he said. "You know, maybe this is a blessing in disguise."

"What?"

"I'm tired, Manda. I'm tired of this mystery marriage. I'm tired of having to leave our bed in the middle of the night. I'm tired of sleeping alone. I'm tired of the sneaking around. I hate it the way it is now. I want more. I want to live openly as man and wife. I want to wake up with you by my side. I want the backyard barbeques and the softball games. I want the weekend playing basketball with the boys and doing yard work. I want the live-in mother-in-law, the mortgage and the white picket fence. I want it all. I wish we had some sort of semblance of a normal life. Am I asking too much?"

"Normal? What's normal with you, Stetson?" she teased.

He laughed.

"We'd certainly have a lot of explaining to do to your mother and the boys. Not to mention work."

"I know," Amanda said in a soft voice. Turning around to face him, she added, "Whatever we decide to tell everyone else, we need to tell mother everything; our jobs, our marriage, the baby, all of it. No more lies or secrets with her, Lee. I can't do it. Telling her everything is the only way we can justify what we have done."

"I agree. We'll tell her everything tomorrow morning after the boys have left for school."

"I love you." She leaned forward, gently kissing his lips.

"And I love you," he said returning her kiss. "How about I show you how much?" Standing up, he took his hand in hers, and pulled her up. With his arm around her waist they walked side by side towards the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 2

**4247 Maplewood Drive**

**Friday, June 24, 1988**

**8:00 AM**

Lee rang the doorbell. Amanda quickly opened the door, letting him in. He walked down the foyer steps into the front room. "Hello sweetheart," he said to Amanda, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I brought breakfast." He held up a pink bakery box. She shook her head, "Doughnuts, Stetson?" she teased, giving him a quick peck back.

"Hey, it's me." He grinned. "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I can be. Actually Lee, I'm glad to be getting this off my chest. I feel after today a huge burden will have been lifted. Let's go talk to mother." She took his hand, leading him into the kitchen.

Dotty was sitting at the breakfast nook. "Morning Lee. You're here early."

"Good morning Dotty." He placed the bakery box on the table. "I brought you a treat."

"Oh, Lee. How sweet of you. Can I get you a cup of coffee, son?"

"Thanks, Dotty."

Dotty got up from the breakfast nook. She walked over to the coffee maker and poured him some coffee. Walking back over to Lee, she handed him a cup. "Cream's already on the table." She sat back down. Opening the bakery box, she pulled out a maple bar, taking a bite.

Lee sat down. Amanda came up behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "Mother," she began, "we have something to tell you."

"Oh my gosh! You two are getting married, aren't you?" she said, almost spitting out her doughnut.

"Not exactly," Amanda said, under her breath.

"What's that dear?" Dotty asked, confused. She noticed Lee and Amanda give each other a nervous glance, before Lee nodded his head telling Amanda to continue.

"Mother, can you please just listen and not interrupt? Lee and I really do have some things to tell you and it's not going to be easy." She took a deep breath. "And you might be mad at us, but please understand everything we did was because we love you and thought it would be best this way."

"Amanda, I'm not understanding. And why would I be mad at you two? I love both of you darlings."

Lee gave Amanda a reassuring squeeze of her hand. "Dotty, as you know, I love your daughter very much."

"And we love you, Lee. You've been terrific with the boys. Yes, it took Jamie awhile to open up to you, but Phillip adores you and Jamie looks up to you now. I think it's time you two quit beating around the bush and got married. The boys need stability and I believe you will make a great stepdad, Lee Stetson." She patted Lee's hand as it rested on the table.

Lee looked up at Amanda. He could see tears starting to pool in his wife's eyes.

"What's a matter, dear?" she asked Amanda.

"Oh, Mother, you aren't making this any easier."

"What, dear?"

Amanda put her arms around Lee's neck. "Mother, Lee and I—well—we sort of eloped."

It took a moment for that statement to sink in. "What do you mean, sort of, Missy? Either you did or you didn't. It's like being pregnant. Either you are or you're not, you can't be sort-" she stopped suddenly. "So that's it. You're pregnant. Now don't deny it."

Amanda took in a deep breath again and blew it out. "You're right Mother. I won't deny it. I'm pregnant."

"And to cover up your little mistake," she said, looking directly at Lee. "You swept my daughter off her feet and quickly married her, denying her mother, who only has one daughter the chance to share in her happiness?"

"No Dotty. It's not like that at all."

"That's true, Mother, we really wanted you to be there with us."

"When?"

"What?"

"When did you get married?"

"Well, that's where things get a little tricky."

Dotty looked over at the couple, confused.

"Well, I'm waiting," she said, getting slightly agitated.

"February 13th."

"WHAT! Four months ago? You two have been married for over four months?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly. Not exactly, Amanda! I've had enough of that expression. What is that supposed to mean?"

"What Amanda didn't finish saying was that we were married February 13th," he paused, "February 13, 1987."

Dotty stood up quickly, jarring the table. Coffee splashed out of the cups. She paced the room, like a caged animal. "Over a year? You two are telling me you have been married over a year? I don't believe it." She hit her hand on the kitchen island. "I don't understand. Why?" Hitting the counter again. "All this time I had been hinting for you two to get married and you already were."

"Dotty, trust me we wanted to tell you-" Lee started to say.

"I bet you two were getting a big chuckle out of the little joke you were playing. Well, let me tell you, I don't find it funny."

"Mother, please. That's not true," Amanda said, walking over to her. "Please come sit down. Let's talk about this rationally. Lee and I really need to get all of this out in the open."

"You mean there's more?" She looked over at Amanda and then to Lee. "I think I need something stronger than coffee this morning," she said sitting back down, looking disgusted at both Lee and Amanda.

"Mother, it's about our jobs."

"What about your jobs? You two are a couple of documentary filmmakers. Aren't you?"

"No Dotty. We're not," Lee admitted. "IFF is a cover for what we really do."

"A cover?"

"Yes, Mother. We actually work for the government."

"I've heard this all before, Amanda. IFF works for the government, the government has secrets."

"Dotty, we gather information."

"So you collect research for the government. To be used in films?"

"Yes, Dotty, we do collect research and other information, but what we gather is secret information."

Dotty looked at Lee perplexed.

"What we are trying to tell you is that we are intelligence operatives."

"Are you telling me you're a spy?" she asked Lee.

"What is it with that word and this family?" Lee said, under his breath.

"Mother, we prefer intelligence operatives."

"And you're a spy, too?" she asked Amanda. "So let me get this straight, you two are spies and you secretly got married and now you're going to have a baby? No, this is too crazy. I don't believe it. Why are you two making up a story like this? This is too outrageous." She shook her head. "Amanda you always had a vivid imagination and now you roped Lee into your little fantasy."

"Mother, that's not true. We're telling you the truth."

"No, I can't believe it. I won't believe it."

Amanda looked over at Lee wondering what they could do to convince her.

"Dotty. It's the truth." Lee took out his Agency I.D. "I'm an intelligence operative and have been for over ten years."

She studied his badge. "Looks real, but these can be faked."

"Mo-ther," Amanda said exasperated, taking out her own I.D., she handed it to Dotty.

After a moment, Dotty asked, "Assuming what you are telling me is true, when and where did you two meet?"

"Actually, I met Lee at the train station." Amanda smiled, remembering that day.

"A train station?"

"Do you remember that morning I took Dean to the train station because he thought it was going to rain and didn't want his car to get wet?" Dotty nodded her head. "I had just dropped Dean off and Lee, who was dressed in this waiter's outfit, grabbed me and asked me to get on the train, and hand this package to the man in the red hat. I got on the train, but there were twenty-five men with red hats. I didn't know what to do, so I took the package home. When Lee found out I had not delivered the package, he tracked me down."

"Inside that package was information on stopping a leak and preventing agents from being killed. Long story, shorter version, Amanda was able to break the code and rescued me. My boss was so impressed he asked her if she'd be willing to help out from time to time."

"But you weren't thrilled about it. You couldn't wait to get rid of me," Amanda said taunting him.

"Why Lee?" Dotty asked.

"Because your daughter can be so exasperating." Amanda raised her eyebrows looking at him. "Well, you can be." He grinned at her. "But Billy thought she was good for me. He paired us up on more and more cases and she went from a part time civilian to eventually a full time agent."

"This boss of yours, Billy, what was he thinking bringing in a civilian?"

"Mother, you know him better as Mr. Melrose."

"Mr. Personality! You mean you work for that infuriating man?"

"Mother, he really is a sweet man and a good boss. He's been a big supporter of mine since I first started working at the Agency, and has been like a second father to Lee. You really would like him. You two just started out on the wrong foot."

"That can happen when someone accuses my daughter of selling secrets."

"Mother, he had every reason to believe Lee and I had sold out to the Russians. Most of it's still classified, but I can tell you it was an elaborate frame up. The evidence against us was over-whelming."

"And do you honestly believe you would have had all those federal agents swarming the house just for a couple of filmmakers?" Lee asked.

Dotty shook her head. "Clams, dear?"

"What, mother?"

"Clams, Amanda. So there never was a club, or sick St. Bernard, or rummage sale or late nights in the editing room, was there?"

"That's correct mother."

"Dotty, we're telling you the truth."

"The truth, Lee? The truth! How the hell am I supposed to know what's true and what's not? You've been lying to me for five years, Amanda," she hissed. "Five years!"

"Mother," Amanda sighed.

"Didn't you trust me? Afraid the neighborhood gossip couldn't keep a secret?"

"Mother, don't be this way."

"It's okay Amanda, I understand. It was none of my business."

"Dotty, that's not true," Lee said.

"Mother, please believe us when we say we never meant to hurt you."

"Amanda, I'm sorry. I don't think I can ever trust you again. Now if you excuse me, I have a headache and I'm going back to bed. You two should be leaving for work soon any way." Dotty stormed up the stairs.

"Mother," Amanda squeaked out. "Oh, Lee what have we done? My own mother doesn't trust me."

Lee stood up and put his arms around Amanda, rocking her back and forth. "It's okay, honey. She's in shock. She needs some time to sort things out. We gave her a lot to process today. Just remember she loves you as much as I do."

The phone rang, causing Amanda to jump.

Dotty yelled from upstairs, "That's probably your work. You know I'm getting real tired of all these endless phone calls, especially all the ones in the middle of the night, Amanda."

Amanda picked up the phone. "Hello," she said. "Hello. Hello, anybody there?" She shrugged her shoulders putting the phone back down into its cradle.

"I guess it was a wrong number."

"Are these phone calls happening a lot?" Lee asked his wife.

Amanda shrugged her shoulders again. "I guess so, for a couple of weeks, I think. It's probably just some kids making prank phone calls, Lee." Amanda dropped her head.

Lee put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, now, none of that. Don't worry she'll come around." He kissed her on the forehead. "I know you're upset, but you've got to believe that everything will be okay."

Amanda nodded her head.

He took a long deep breath. "I hate to do this but we do need to get to work."

Amanda nodded again. Lee grabbed his keys off the counter and handed her – her purse that hung off the back of the chair. Then he opened the door.

"We're leaving now, mother. See you after work," Amanda hollered up the stairs. Not hearing her mother reply, Amanda looked at Lee with sad eyes. He took her hand, gently squeezing it, then closing the door, he led her towards the 'Vette.


	4. Chapter 3

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

The elevator doors opened and Lee let go of Amanda's hand. He turned to look at her as they went down the corridor towards the bullpen. They both silently acknowledged the MPs who opened the bullpen doors for them. Stopping at Billy's door, Lee knocked and walked in with Amanda following right behind him.

Billy was sitting as his desk looking at the morning's flash reports. He watched as Lee went over to the blinds, twisting the lever, closing them shut. Billy looked at both his agents, confused as they sat down in the adjoining plush chairs.

"Why, do I have a bad feeling about this?" he asked.

"You might want to take out your whole bottle on antacids for this," Lee said, trying to lighten the mood.

Billy stood up and then sat back down on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms. He first looked at Lee and then Amanda.

"Okay, what's going on with you two?"

"Billy," Lee began, taking Amanda's hand he gently squeezed it. "We know that you said whatever our relationship was—was fine with you."

Billy nodded his head.

"Well, you see Amanda and I," he began then clearing his throat, "are married."

"What?" Billy yelled, his voice raising a half an octave.

"Married, sir."

"Yes, Amanda, I heard that." He shook his head, stunned. "I knew you two were getting serious, but I never expected this. When?"

"Does it matter?"

"It might. Now I ask you again. When?"

"February 13, 1987."

Billy stood up, turning around. He mentally counted back the months. "So you are telling me you two have been married for over 16 months?" He turned back to face them.

Both Lee and Amanda nodded their heads.

"What I don't understand is why you two would jeopardize your careers. You know the agency has a no fraternization policy. Especially you Amanda who like to quote the rulebook. It could be both of your careers." He got a hard look on his face. "You two knew this or you would not have kept your marriage a secret. Whatever where you two thinking?"

Francine burst through the door, with Dr. Smyth right behind her. "Billy, Dr. Smyth-"

Francine looked at both of them surprised, like she hadn't heard correctly.

"Well, well, well." Dr. Smyth took the cigarette holder out of his mouth. "Seems our Scarecrow has found himself a bride and it's the housewife turned spy, to boot."

Lee stood up quickly, taking a couple of quick steps towards Dr. Smyth. "You leave her alone."

"Lee, sit back down," Billy commanded.

Lee sat back down, looking over at Amanda. She had put her head down and her eyes were closed. He reached over and took her hand, whispering, "Whatever happens we will deal with it together. Remember?"

"Dr. Smyth, these are my agents, I will handle this."

"Sure Billy. It's still your merrymaking," he said emphasizing the word 'merry.' "But I think I'll stick around. I love a good bedtime story. What do you plan on doing about this?"

"Like I said Dr. Smyth, these are my agents and I will hand out the appropriate reprimand, not you."

Dr. Smyth nodded, smiling like a Cheshire-cat. "Fine Billy. I will just make sure the appropriate punishment is handed down," he said, sticking the cigarette holder back between his teeth and leaning against the window that faced the bullpen.

"We're sorry, sir."

"Truthfully, Amanda, the last thing I want to hear right now is sorry." Billy sighed. "But Dr. Smyth is correct. You two will have to be punished."

Lee looked over at Amanda. "We know and we are ready to face any punishment that comes our way."

"You two have left me no choice but to clip both your wings, until Internal Affairs reviews all your cases for the past two years. So as of now you are on two weeks unpaid suspension, pending a full investigation and hearing on this matter. Do I make myself clear?"

Both Lee and Amanda nodded their heads.

"Fair, Dr. Smyth?" Billy asked.

"That will do for now."

"Now can I have my office back? I would like a couple of minutes in private with MY agents."

"Sure, Billy. I'll see you two at the hearing in a couple of weeks." He grinned.

Dr. Smyth left the office, leaving Francine still standing just inside the doorway, her mouth still open. She shook her head. "I don't believe it. I just don't believe it."

"We're sorry, Francine." Amanda said.

"I thought we were friends. Friends don't keep secrets like this from friends!" She yelled, quickly turning around on her heel, she stormed out, slamming the door. Amanda cringed.

Billy shook his head again. "Married? I still can't believe it. And you were keeping it a secret so you could stay partners?"

"No Billy. We kept it secret because we honestly thought it would keep our family safer."

"So your family doesn't know?"

Lee shook his head.

"We told mother this morning and based on her reaction we had a pretty good idea what we were facing with you. We just weren't expecting a full house."

Billy nodded. "So why come clean now? Has something happened?"

"Yes, Billy," Lee said with a big goofy grin on his face. "One reason is we are tired of the sneaking around. We want to be a family and the other reason is we won't be able to hide it much longer."

Billy looked over at Lee and then to Amanda. "I guess congratulations are in order?"

"Yes, sir."

"I always knew there was something about you Amanda," Billy said, bewildered. "I never expected to see Scarecrow settle down." He took a deep breath. "Now get out of here you two."

Lee and Amanda walked to the door.

"Oh and Amanda, for what it's worth. I still think you are the best thing that ever happened to Lee."

Lee turned around winking at Billy. Then following his wife out to the bullpen, he put his arm around her waist, listening to the murmuring and whispering that spread throughout the office.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Lee said as they walked upstairs to the Q-Bureau. "At least Billy seems to be on our side. "

"There's still Dr. Smyth and Internal Affairs," Amanda reminded him. This is far from over. You realize that we could lose our jobs over this?"

"I seriously doubt that," Lee said. "But if we do we'll deal with it."

"Lee the last thing I wanted to do was destroy your future with the Agency."

Standing outside the Q-Bureau door Lee turned Amanda around to face him. "Look at me." He lifted her chin until her eyes met his. "Whatever happens, Mrs. Stetson, I want you to know that I don't regret a single thing we've done."

"You might feel differently later on."

"I won't. My future isn't my career, Amanda. Not anymore. It's here with you, with your family and the family that you and I are going to have."

"We're in this together." Amanda nodded.

"See?" You have been listening to me after all." Lee pushed open the door to the Q-Bureau. Francine was already there, going through the file cabinets.

"I'm just retrieving your case files for the IA review," she said stiffly, refusing to look directly at either Lee or Amanda. "Aren't you two suspended?"

"We just came to pick up a few things," Amanda said.

"Well, far be it from me to get in your way. I'll be on my way in a moment."

"Francine-" Amanda began.

"Save it Amanda." Francine's words came out in a rush, her eyes betraying the depth of hurt she obviously felt. "I can understand you not telling Billy. I can certainly understand you not telling Dr. Smyth. But you and I were friends, Lee." She turned towards Amanda. "And I realize that you and I weren't close to start with, but I thought that we'd grown beyond that—you should have trusted me."

"We really are sorry," Lee said.

Francine laughed harshly as she gathered up the files. "Yeah? Well sorry isn't going to cut it—not this time. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to drop these goodies off at Internal Affairs. Enjoy your suspensions." With that she left and the door to the Q-bureau slammed shut.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

Sonja watched as Lee and Amanda came out of the IFF building, walking along the sidewalk and heading towards her. She held her breath. Would they know who she was? Sonja thought ruefully of her graying hair, the weight gain and the scar from a prison knife fight, which ran straight from the top of her left cheekbone to the curve of her jaw. Most days she didn't even recognize herself. The close to two years Sonja had spent in the Federal Penitentiary had definitely aged her—and not very gracefully.

Time to make her move. She took a deep breath.

"Excuse me," Sonja said. Lee stopped and stared at her—those hazel eyes as piercing as ever. For one moment she was sure she saw a flash of recognition; then just as quickly it was gone.

"Can I help you?" Lee asked.

"Do you know the way to Madison Drive? I'm not from around here and I seem to have lost my way somehow."

"Sure." Lee pointed. "Straight down that way and to your left—you can't miss it."

Sonja smiled. "Thank you," she told him. "I won't forget this."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"I can't believe you did that!" Eva said. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was—how risky?"

"Look it's all right," Sonja answered. "Really. I don't think he even recognized me."

Eva looked her up and down. "Well that much I can believe. And it's a good thing too—if he had it might have jeopardized our entire plan."

"Your entire plan, you mean," Sonja said. "I keep getting the feeling that there's something you're not telling me."

Eva smiled. "All in due time, Sonja. Trust me—once our plans are fully in motion we'll both get what we want."

Despite her doubts Sonja found herself smiling back.


	5. Chapter 4

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

**4247 Maplewood Drive **

**Friday, June 24, 1988**

**6:30 PM**

"You ready to do this?" Lee said as they parked in the driveway.

"Well I don't know if I'll ever be ready," Amanda answered back. "But after the reactions we've gotten from everyone else I don't guess things can get that much worse."

Lee's hand squeezed her own. "Amanda just remember—whatever happens, we're in this together."

"For better or for worse." Amanda took a deep breath. "Okay, let's do this."

Hand in hand they headed for the house.

"Hey, Lee," Phillip said as they came through the door. "We rented Contra from the video store. Do you want to play? I played with Jamie but he kept getting me killed."

Jamie was sitting on the sofa, looking through the latest issue of _Photography Digest_. "That's not true. Even when you were playing by yourself you kept getting killed."

"Knock it off, wormbrain," Phillip said.

"Phillip, please don't call your brother that," Amanda warned him.

"Sorry Mom. Lee do you want to play? Grandma said we had time for one more game before dinner."

"Maybe later. Right now we have something to tell you and it's kind of important."

"Nothing's wrong, is it?" Jamie asked.

"Not exactly, sweetheart," Amanda said. "But there's something we need to talk about. Phillip can you please pause that game and come over here? You both need to hear this."

"Sure." Phillip shrugged his shoulders. Dotty appeared in the kitchen doorway, spoon in hand.

"The soup's ready. All you need to do is put it in the bowls—" her voice broke off as she saw Lee and Amanda. "Did you two have a nice day at work?" she said stiffly.

"It was just fine Mother, thank you," Amanda said. "How are you?"

Dotty just stared for a moment. "Fine. If you need me at all I'll be in my room. I feel a migraine coming on."

Without another word Dotty turned and left, going up the stairs. Lee watched as Amanda closed her eyes briefly, rubbing her fingertips across her forehead.

"Does this have anything to do with Grandma?" Jamie asked. "She's been acting strange all afternoon."

"In a way," Lee admitted. "It has to do with some things that we haven't been telling you and your Grandma because at the time we thought it was for the best."

"What kind of things?" Both Phillip and Jamie were looking at Lee right now, making him feel like a fly under a magnifying glass.

"Ah—we—" telling Dotty, Billy, even dealing with Francine had been a piece of cake compared to this. Lee's brain simply refused to come up with the right words. He tried again. "You see your mother and I, we—"

"Lee, Mom, please—just tell us," Phillip said.

"What we need to tell you both is that Lee and I were married last year."

Dead silence reigned for several minutes. Lee could read the shock on Phillip's face. Jamie stared down at his lap, not looking at anyone. Phillip was the first to speak, looking at Lee.

"You and mom are married?" he asked.

"Yeah chief," Lee said. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I mean, you and Mom make a good couple and I guess I was hoping you'd end up together. But I just don't understand why you didn't tell us."

"Yeah," Lee paused. "Well the reason we kept it secret is because of what your mother and I do for a living."

"Why?" Phillip asked. "You guys work for a film company called IFF, right?"

Lee felt Amanda's hand slip into his own—it gave him the courage to continue. "No, IFF is just a front. Your mother and I actually gather intelligence for a government organization called the Agency. We're intelligence operatives."

"What does that mean?" Phillip said. "That you're spies?"

"Well, we don't really use that word, but that's basically it," Lee told him. "We didn't tell you earlier because we thought it was safer if you didn't know anything."

"Sweetheart we just wanted to keep you out of harm's way." Amanda tried to sound reassuring.

"How long, mom?" Phillip asked. "How long have you been a—spy?" Lee heard his wife draw a shaky breath. He squeezed Amanda's hand, trying to give her the courage that she'd given him just a moment ago.

"Well I became a full-time agent about two years ago," Amanda said. "But I've been working for the Agency and with Lee now for nearly five years. I know this must come as a shock, sweetheart, but-"

"Actually it explains a lot of things. That weird music box I found when I was a kid, the time you took off and those feds were looking for you, when Jamie and I were grabbed by that man in the gym—all that stuff was all because of your job, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was." Lee put his hand on the back of his neck.

"And that time you got shot in California," Phillip said. "That was connected too."

"No sweetheart. That really was an accident—we were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It had nothing to do with our jobs."

Lee looked over at Jamie, wishing that he would say something, anything. But Jamie remained silent, not even meeting his gaze.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Phillip's voice rose slightly. "Neither is Jamie. You could've told us. You could've at least told Grandma."

"We did what we thought was right at the time," Amanda said.

"Because you wanted to keep us safe. Then why are you telling us now? There's something else, isn't there?"

"Yes." Lee nodded his head. "Your mother and I are going to have a baby."

"A baby?" Phillip said surprised. "Aren't you both a little old for that?"

"We're in our thirties, Phillip," Amanda told him. "That's not exactly over the hill."

"Do either of you have any questions?" Lee asked. "About our work or anything else?"

Phillip shook his head and stood abruptly. "Mom, I'm going to go over to Kenneth's house, is that okay?"

"Dinner's almost ready."

"I'm not hungry." Phillip grabbed his backpack and skateboard. "I just need to think. I'll be back before nine. Bye Mom, Lee." Before they could say anything else he was gone.

"Jamie?" Lee asked him. "Do you have anything you'd like to ask?"

"No." His voice was so low it was almost inaudible.

Amanda took his hand. "Sweetheart I know this must be a shock for you," she began.

Without another word Jamie yanked his hand away and ran upstairs. The next sound that could be heard was the slamming of his bedroom door.

Amanda drew a shuddering breath, running both hands over her face. "Well that went wonderfully, didn't it? Mother has a migraine, Phillip took off and Jamie's locked himself in his room. The perfect end to the perfect day."

Lee drew her into his arms, her head resting against his chest. "We knew it wasn't going to be easy. Give them time, Amanda, they'll come around."

Amanda let herself out of Lee's embrace and walked over to the stove. Stirring the soup on the stovetop, she asked him, "The soup's done. Would you like some, Lee?"

"Yeah, that sounds great," he said trying to sound convincing.

Amanda looked over at Lee for a moment. "Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"No, just a lot on my mind with everything that has happened today."

She nodded her head in agreement. "Okay. Could you please get the crackers? You know where there are."

"Yeah, I know where the crackers are, but you still haven't told me where you hide the marshmallows."

"That's need to know," she said teasing him. She placed the two bowls of soup down at the breakfast table and then sat down to eat.

He grinned, shaking his head.

They ate their dinner in relative silence.

The phone rang. Amanda got up walking over to the telephone, picking up the receiver. "Hello," she said. "Hello!" With a sigh she put the receiver back on its cradle.

"Another prank call?" Lee asked. Amanda nodded. The phone rang again and she groaned, putting her hands over her face.

"I'll answer it this time." Lee picked up the phone. "Stetson residence." He said the words without thinking—they just felt right somehow. "Who is this?"

"This is Joe King," the voice on the other end said. "What do you mean by Stetson Residence?"

'Oh hell,' Lee thought, rubbing a hand over his face. "Joe," he said. Beside him Amanda gave another groan, putting her head down in her lap. "It's nice to hear from you."

"I need to talk to Amanda. Is she there?"

"Well it's not really the best time-" Lee began. Amanda held out her hand for the receiver.

"I'll take it," she said quietly. "Might as well get this over with." Without another word Lee handed her the phone.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Over a year?" Joe said, his tone incredulous. "You two have been married for over a year and you didn't tell anyone? And you're going to have a baby?"

"I'm sorry," Amanda said.

"So I had to find out because our oldest son calls me tonight—right in the middle of a meeting. Amanda I thought we were friends. Why couldn't you tell me yourself?"

"We thought that because of our jobs the family might be safer if the marriage stayed a secret," Amanda said. "I never wanted to hurt you, Joe."

"Our jobs?" Joe questioned. "I know what Lee does, Amanda, but didn't you tell me you were some kind of secretary?"

"Not exactly." Amanda swallowed. "Lee and I are partners."

There was a long silence. "I thought it might be something like that," Joe said, "But until

I heard you say it I guess I never let myself believe it. How long?"

"About five years now," Amanda admitted. "I've been a full-time agent for nearly two years."

"You have a dangerous profession, Amanda. Lee had absolutely no right to pull you into this and put our sons at risk. Not to mention your unborn child."

"Now hold on." Amanda's voice rose. "In the first place no one pulled me into anything against my will. I chose this. And in the second place Lee cares about Phillip and Jamie just as much as we do—he'd never do anything to put them or our baby at risk."

"Maybe not," Joe said. "But one thing I learned in Estoccia is you can't possibly prepare for every contingency. As long as the kids are there with you and Lee they might be in danger."

Amanda felt suddenly cold. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that maybe the boys would be better off staying with me. At least for the time being."

"You wouldn't, " Amanda whispered, clutching the receiver tightly. She felt suddenly light-headed, like she couldn't get enough air into her lungs.

"I'm not doing anything, Amanda—it's just a suggestion," Joe said. "Think about it. I have to go." There was a click and a dial tone. Amanda sat frozen for a moment, not sure what to do or say next. She widened her eyes, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill. She felt Lee take the receiver from her fingers, placing it back on its cradle.

"What is it?" Lee's eyes looked deeply into her own. "What did Joe say?"

Amanda took a deep breath. "He suggested that Phillip and Jamie would be better off living with him. Lee if I lose my children over this I don't know what I'll do—I can't even believe he'd make that kind of suggestion—what if he takes this to court, Lee? I don't think I'd want to put the boys through a custody battle-"

"Whoa there," Lee said. "Now he didn't say anything about court or custody, did he?"

"Well no. But if he tried to do that—"

"No buts," Lee reassured her. "Amanda if there's one thing I've learned in life it's that there's no sense worrying about something that might never happen. And if it does happen, we'll deal with it. You and me, together. Got it?"

Amanda managed a small smile. "Got it." Lee's arms wrapped around her, strong and reassuring, and she leaned into his embrace. Lee let her go and she walked over to the breakfast table, grabbing both bowls, taking them to the sink. Turning on the water, she watched the sink fill with water and suds. Then she slumped her shoulders and began to cry.

Lee came up behind her and put his head on her shoulder and reached around her to turn off the water. "Hey, none of that. It's okay, Manda. It will be okay."

She turned around to face him and buried her head on his chest. "Mother's mad, the boys are really upset at us, Francine I'm afraid will never talk to us, Billy, Dr. Smyth, our suspensions, Joe's talking about taking custody of the boys. Oh, Lee, whatever are we going to do?"

"Shush. It's okay." He pushed her back so he could look in her eyes. "I love you, Amanda and I know your mother and the boys love you. We will get through all this together as a family. Okay?"

Amanda nodded and put her arms around him. "But the Agency, Lee? It's not just a job; it's been your life. And I've ruined that for you."

Lee shook his head. "No Amanda, you're wrong. It was just a job. The boys, your mother and you are my life."

"Have I told you I love you?"

"In the last hour? No, you haven't."

"I love you, Lee."

"Good." He kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I'm going to the 'Vette and grab my overnight bag."

"I don't know if that's such a wise idea, Lee."

"And why not? Your family knows we're married."

"I know Lee. But they're still upset. I think it would be best if you waited a few days before you moved in."

"No, Amanda," he said firmly. "We did not go through the hell we went through today for me to spend another night alone in my bed. I'm sleeping tonight in our bed, in our house and I plan on waking up next to my wife tomorrow morning. Okay?"

Amanda nodded her head. He grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her forehead.

"You'll see. It will be all right," he said, not sure if he was trying to reassure her or himself.


	6. Chapter 5

**Act Two**

"**And Lead Us Not Into Temptation"**

**4247 Maplewood Drive **

**Saturday, June 25, 1988**

**2:30 AM**

The sound of the telephone ringing jerked Lee out of his sleep. He sat up, noticing that it was still dark outside, moonlight streaming in through the pale blue shades covering the windows. For a moment he didn't know where he was. Then Amanda stirred beside Lee and he had to smile. Despite all they were going through now, he thought, it was worth it to finally be able to share a bed with his wife.

Brrinnngg!

The noise reminded Lee of why he'd woken up in the first place. Blearily he focused on the clock on the bedside table. Who the hell could be calling at half-past two in the morning? The phone rang a third time.

"Answer it," Amanda murmured, turning over onto her stomach. "Please-"

Lee picked up the receiver on the fourth ring. "Hello?" It was just like the phone call earlier—just someone breathing. "Look—just who is this?"

"Hello—lover." The voice was female—at least Lee assumed it was—but it was so muffled and distorted it was hard to tell.

"Look whoever this is, this isn't funny." Lee's voice rose slightly this time. Amanda was awake now, her hands clutching his shoulder.

"Do you miss me?" the voice asked. "Do you ever think about us?" There was a click, followed by a dial tone. Slowly Lee placed the phone back on the receiver.

"Who was it?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know," Lee said. "Somebody—a woman—at least I think it was a woman—calling me lover and asking if I missed her."

"It's probably a prank."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Lee, think about it. Who else knows you're here and that we're married? I bet if I'd answered the phone they would've said the same thing."

"Yeah maybe." Lee ran a hand through his hair. " It was just a little unnerving, that's all."

"Prank calls usually are. But chances are that it's just some kids with too much time on their hands. I once caught Phillip and Jamie phoning everybody and asking whether their refrigerator was running. I really wouldn't worry about it."

"All right, you've convinced me." Lee pulled Amanda against him as he lay back against his pillow. "No more worries."

"Good," Amanda said. "This is nice, isn't it? Finally being able to share a bed together—no lies, no secrets-"

Lee smoothed her hair. "I was just thinking the same thing."

"Hmm…" Amanda placed her palm flat against his chest, moving it in slow soft circles. "You know there is—something else we can share too—as long as you're not too tired."

"I'm never too tired for that, Mrs. Stetson."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

"You two certainly got back early," Dotty said as she held open the door for them. "Is that all you have, Lee? Two suitcases? It doesn't seem like a lot."

"Well, it's just my clothes and a few other things. I've ended my lease this morning and arranged for the rest of my stuff to be put into storage." Phillip and Jamie were downstairs with bowls of cereal, parked in front of the TV watching Thundercats.

"Well that makes sense," Dotty said, "Lee—I cleared some drawer and closet space for you in Amanda's—I mean in your bedroom. It doesn't make any sense to bring your clothes here if you have nowhere to put them."

"Thank you, Mother."

"This doesn't mean that I approve, Amanda. I'm just trying to be civil."

"Thank you, Dotty." Without another word Dotty went back to the kitchen. Seeing the hurt in Amanda's eyes Lee took her hand.

"It'll be all right," he told her. Amanda nodded and tried to smile. Lee squeezed her hand.

"Fellas, do you want to help us unpack?" Amanda asked. If Phillip and Jamie heard they gave no sign—just kept staring at the television screen.

"Boys, your mother just asked you a question."

"I'm busy, Mom." Phillip said, his eyes still glued to the set.

"Yeah, me too," Jamie said.

Lee was about to say something else, but Amanda looked at him and just shook her head.

"Let's just take these upstairs," she said. "They shouldn't take too long for both of us to unpack."

"Well in that case I'll take both cases. I'm not even so sure you should be carrying this in your condition."

"Lee I'm pregnant—that doesn't make me fragile."

At that moment the doorbell rang. Lee put the suitcases down at the foot of the stairs and went to the door. A man wearing a UPS uniform stood there, clipboard in one hand and a small box in the other. "Mr. and Mrs. Stetson?"

"Who?" Lee said. "I mean—yeah, but-"

"Stetson," the man repeated. "Is that your name or what?"

"Yes, that's my name. But I only just moved in today."

"Well in that case maybe it's a late wedding present," the deliveryman shoved the clipboard into Lee's hands. "Sign, please."

"Does it say who it's from?" Lee asked as he signed the paper and handed the clipboard back. He could feel Amanda standing behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"No name and a PO Box for an address," the man handed Lee the box. "Maybe you two have a secret admirer. Enjoy."

"What could it be?" Amanda said.

"Let's find out." Lee took the box into the kitchen and placing it on the counter. Grabbing a knife from the drainer he cut the tape and opened the box. The box was filled with packing peanuts. Lee rummaged through the box pulling out an item taped up in bubble wrap. He undid the tape and carefully placed the figurine of a slender woman in a green and gold costume on the countertop. On the figure's right hand there perched a bird, its feathers falling gracefully—almost to the floor.

"What is it?" Amanda asked.

"It's a Peacock Dancer." Amanda looked at him, her dark eyes widening. At that moment the phone rang. Lee picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Enjoy your gift, lover?" the voice said. The same voice from last night. "It made me think of you." Before Lee could say anything in reply the phone went dead.

"That does it." Pressing the hang-up button, he dialed another number. "I'm calling the Agency."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"We can put a trace on the phone," Billy said. "At the moment that's about all we can do. You say these calls have been coming in for a while now?"

"According to Amanda they've been coming now for the past couple of weeks," Lee said, keeping his voice low in case anyone besides his wife was listening. "At first she thought they were prank calls, but then this package came—and it was addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Stetson."

"So someone else knows about your mystery marriage. Any idea who it could be?"

"Not yet." Lee picked up the figurine of the peacock dancer. "There are so many people from my past—from the past that Amanda and I have—Billy it could be anyone."

"She did call you lover," Billy said. "You've had quite a lot of those in the past, Lee."

"I don't need reminding." Lee spoke a little more sharply than he intended to. "Sorry, Billy—this whole thing has kind of got me on edge."

"I can imagine. Keep me posted—we can have babysitters posted or even move your family to a safe-house if need be. Take care."

"Thanks, Billy." Lee hung up the phone. He was still holding the figurine in his hand.

Old ghosts, Lee thought, wondering why that particular phrase had popped into his head. A chill went through him and he shivered slightly.

"So Billy said he can move us to a safe-house?" Amanda asked.

Lee nodded, taking a sip of his coffee, feeling the bitter liquid wash down his throat. "Or he can send a babysitter to guard the house. I really hope it doesn't come to that."

"Me either," Amanda agreed. "Mother and the boys have had enough disruption in their lives lately." She paused. "Still no idea who could be doing this?"

"No." Clenching his fist, Lee hit the kitchen table. "At this point it could be anyone, Amanda. Someone from my past, from our pasts—I just don't know."

Amanda took his hand, squeezing it. "Don't worry—I'm sure something will turn up soon."

"You're an optimist."

"You have to be in this job, remember? You taught me that."

"Bills, bills and more bills." Dotty dropped the mail in the middle of the table. "Oh and this envelope arrived, addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Stetson. That's strange—I thought that your marriage was a secret until yesterday."

"We'll take that mother." Amanda reached out her hand and Dotty handed her the brown envelope. Lee looked at it, noting that it was from the same PO Box as the earlier package. He and Amanda exchanged apprehensive glances.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Dotty asked.

"Mother maybe you shouldn't-" Amanda began. Dotty shook her head, crossing her arms.

"There aren't going to be any more secrets in this house, Missy," she said. "I can tell something's bothering you. Open it."

Noticing that Amanda's hands were shaking slightly Lee took the envelope, slitting the top open with a nearby letter opener. He turned the package upside down and the contents fell into his hand. A small stack of photographs, held together by a rubber band. Removing the rubber band, Lee looked through the stack of photographs, his apprehension growing. Photos of Phillip and Jamie, leaving for school, pictures of Dotty with Captain Curt—even a photo of him and Amanda standing in front of the Agency.

"Oh my gosh!" Amanda gasped, looking over his shoulder.

"Let me see." Dotty held out her hand. Wordlessly Lee handed her the photographs. As Dotty leafed through the stack her face turned pale.

"Maybe it's time you told me what this is all about," she said. "And just what you two are mixed up in this time."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

**11:35 PM**

Dotty quietly came down the stairs, gently massaging her temples. Stepping off the last step, she noticed a light on in the family room. Walking into the den she saw Amanda sitting on the sofa reading a book. Amanda turned her head, looking at her.

"I'm sorry Mother. Did I wake you?"

"No, Amanda. I just have a little tension headache and thought I would make myself a glass of milk, with a splash of Galliano." She walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. "Can I make one—never mind—how about a nice glass of milk?"

"Thanks mother. That sounds nice."

Dotty came into the family room, and sat next to Amanda on the sofa, handing her a glass of milk. Amanda put her book down on the coffee table.

"Is Lee asleep?"

"Yes, I didn't want to disturb him so I thought I would come down here and read for awhile."

Dotty nodded her head.

Both Dotty and Amanda sat on the sofa, neither one talking. Dotty bent over, picking up the book Amanda had just put down. She gave Amanda a sideways glance.

"Really Amanda, a spy novel?"

Amanda grinned ruefully. "I know. Nothing else looked like it was worth reading."

Dotty raised her eyebrows. "Why read about it—when you live it?"

"Mother, what we really do isn't like what you read in books or see in the movies."

Dotty nodded her head. "I guess."

Again there was silence between the two.

"Amanda why?"

Amanda took a deep breath. "Why, what Mother?"

"I'm still having a hard time believing my daughter is a spy—I mean intelligence operative—that is what you prefer, isn't it?

Amanda nodded.

"Why do you do what you do?"

Amanda turned to face her mother. "Lee once asked me the same question, and I'll tell you what I told him. Because I feel I can help make the world a safer place for Phillip and Jamie and even for this little one to grow up in." She touched her stomach. "In some ways I thought I could make a difference, even if I just had a small role."

"I'm not going to lie to you Amanda, but I am worried about you—and Lee, too," she added.

"Mother, Lee is very good at what he does and we take all necessary precautions. It really isn't like what you read in books. A lot of what we do is research and surveillance."

Dotty nodded her head again, taking a sip of her drink. Again there was silence.

"Mother, we really did not mean to hurt you. Please don't hate us."

"I don't hate you, darling." She touched Amanda's hand. "I'll admit I'm angry and hurt. I'm hurt that you lied to me for years about what you really did for a living. I'm not completely stupid, Amanda. I knew you were lying to me, but I figured you would tell me the truth someday and while I had some interesting theories about what you were up to. I have to admit, I'm glad you weren't involved in something illegal."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "When I first started in the business, I was told not to tell anyone, and then the more involved I became, the more the deeper the lies became. Please forgive us."

"I forgive you, Amanda. The only thing I ask in return is no more lies."

"I promise, mother, no more lies, but because of national security, there are some things I can't tell you."

"I understand need to know, Amanda."

Amanda raised her eyebrows looking surprised.

"I have heard of need to know. After all, whose spy novels do you think you are reading?"

Amanda grinned, slightly amused.

"I understand national security, what I don't understand are the lies you told me about your personal life, Amanda?"

"At the time we really thought we were doing what was best for the family. We were worried that someone might take revenge against the family, so we thought it was better to keep everything a secret."

Dotty picked up the pictures thumbing through them. "Do the strange phone calls and packages have something to do with your job?"

"We think so," she admitted. "Try not to worry, Mother. If things appear to be too dangerous the Agency will put us in a safe-house. I want you to know the Agency takes care of its own."

"Even though you and Lee are suspended?"

Amanda gave Dotty a surprised look.

"I overheard you and Lee talking the other night."

"Mo-ther!"

"Well, where do you think you got your skills for spying, Missy?"

Amanda shook her head.

"Are we in danger?"

"Mother, being honest," Amanda sighed, "I honestly don't know. It might be nothing, but then again it could be someone wanting revenge on Lee or me or both of us."

"Well, then it's probably a good thing that Lee is here to protect us. I have no doubt he will protect this family. He loves you, and the boys, I can tell. And I think he's still the best thing that has happened to you. I'm glad when you found a good thing, you didn't hesitate. I just wish you had kept me in the loop."

"Mother-" Amanda sighed again.

"It's okay Amanda, that's all I have to say on that subject." She kissed Amanda on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Amanda said giving her mother a hug.

"Good night, darling. See you in the morning." Dotty got up off the sofa and headed towards the stairs.

"Good night, mother," Amanda called after her.

All of a sudden there was a bright flash, lighting up the night sky, followed by a loud boom, shaking the house and rattling the windows. Lee opened the door to the bedroom, running to the stairs almost knocking Dotty over. "Amanda?" He called out. He bounded down the stairs in two steps.

"I'm okay," she reassured him.

"What the hell?" He walked over to the front door, throwing the door open. He ran outside to the driveway and saw the garage in flames. "Amanda, call the fire department," he yelled.

Lee came back into the house to go check on his family. He saw Amanda hang up the phone and could hear the sirens in the distance. Dotty was holding the boys, who were visually shaken.

"Lee, do you think this might be related to our secret admirer?" Amanda whispered, pulling him aside so Dotty and the boys wouldn't hear.

"I honestly don't know Amanda, but we're not taking any chances. I'm calling the Agency and we're going to a safe-house. Now!" He picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.


	7. Chapter 6

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Lee opened the door for his family. "Okay boys, just drop your suitcases by the front door, until we figure out where everyone is going to sleep. Boys, go survey the house, and let us know what room you'll be taking."

The boys wearily walked around the one-story rambler, checking out the rooms.

"Hey, Lee there's a room with two twin beds. Jamie and I will take this room. Grandma, the room next to ours has a double bed, with its own bathroom. That could be yours."

"Thanks, Sweetheart," Dotty called after him. Dotty grabbed her suitcase, and started to head down the hallway. She turned around to look at Lee and Amanda.

"Mother, it's going to be all right. We promise this will only be temporary. We'll find out who's behind all this, and things will be back to normal."

"Normal!" She snorted angrily, walking towards her room.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked, looking into his wife's eyes.

She nodded, trying to put on her best poker face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe just a little tired."

"You really need some rest."

"Well, so do you," she snapped. "I'm sorry Lee."

"I know sweetheart." Lee put his arms around her. "Let's go to bed. Tomorrow's another day."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Lee looked out the peephole on the door. Opening the door, he let Frank Duffy in.

"Morning Duffy. Are you our babysitter this morning?"

Duffy nodded his head. "Good morning, Scarecrow. I know these safe-houses are usually pretty well stocked, but I thought I would bring you some fresh croissants and the Columbia blend coffee you like."

"Thanks Duffy." Lee took the bakery box and drink carrier from the agent, and walked into the kitchen. He put the items on the counter. Lee took the hot cup of coffee and took a sip. "Thanks. That hits the spot."

Amanda came around the corner, putting her arms around Lee.

"Morning, Mrs. King—um—I mean Stetson."

"It's okay Frank—Amanda is just fine."

"Okay, Amanda."

"Any news?" She asked him.

Duffy shook his head. "No, but Billy's on his way."

They all turned around noticing Billy enter the kitchen. Duffy nodded to Billy and went back outside.

"Is the family all right?" Billy asked.

"As well as can be expected," Amanda said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What's the news?" Lee asked.

"The Agency has taken over the investigation from the Arlington Fire Department into the garage burning down."

"Burning down? It didn't burn down – it was blown up. Billy you make it sound like this was an accident," Lee gripped.

"Sorry Lee and Amanda the garage is a total loss. The lab boys are going over the scene with a fine-tooth comb. We did discover an improvised explosive device."

"Like a pipe bomb?" Lee asked.

"Great. Just what we need more ammo for Joe." Amanda shook her head.

"What does any of this have to do with Joe King?"

"Nothing Billy." Lee gave Amanda a stern look. "Billy, we all know this has Agency written all over it."

"I would have to tend to agree with you, and what we do know is the bomb was made using a tail pipe capped at both ends. All of the components are easily obtainable, so that won't be much help."

Dotty entered the kitchen. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company. Mr. Melrose."

"Hello, Mrs. West, and please, it's Billy. After all we're practically family."

Dotty just nodded her head. "Can I fix you some breakfast?" she asked, opening the cabinets looking for a saucepan and spatula.

"Thanks, for the offer, Mrs. West, but I really must get back to the office."

"Don't forget to eat some breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day," she said taking the eggs and milk out of the refrigerator.

"Lee, Amanda, I'll let you know if we find anything more. Good day, Mrs. West."

"Good-bye Billy. He such a nice man."

Amanda rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Now Lee, what can I make for you?"

"I'm fine, Dotty. Frank brought over some coffee and croissants."

"Give up, mother. I have been trying for years to get him to change his eating habits."

"Now listen here, Lee Stetson. No son-in-law of mine is going to start the day without a proper breakfast. So how about some eggs and bacon?"

"Sure a couple of eggs over-easy and a couple slices of bacon is fine, but nothing else. Really."

"Good that's settled."

Amanda shot her husband a glance and shook her head. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Amanda padded into the living room. "Fellas," she called out. "I know Lee said to just drop the bags, but they can now go into your room, and Grandma is cooking breakfast, so it's time to get up."

Amanda bent down to pick up Phillip's skateboard. Getting back up she was a little dizzy. She stumbled back. Lee came up behind her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just dizzy for a moment. Comes with being pregnant."

"Amanda, darling, you really should take better care of yourself. You've been pushing yourself too hard." Dotty said from the kitchen.

Lee agreed. "Why don't you take your mother's advise and lie down on the couch. Can I get you anything?" He led her to the sofa.

"Really Lee, I'm fine. Please don't baby me."

"Humor me."

"Fine, but only for a moment." She sat down. "And maybe just some toast and orange juice this morning. What we really need to have is a family meeting."

Lee walked over to Phillip and Jamie's room, knocking on the door. "Phillip. Jamie. Time to get up. Put this luggage away and then come into the living room for a family meeting. We need to set down some ground rules."

Phillip and Jamie came out of their room in the pajamas, rubbing their eyes.

"What gives Lee? It's Sunday morning!"

"I know guys, but there are a couple of things we should have brought up to you the other night, and we didn't, and it needs to be said now. This concerns you, too Dotty, so can you listen?" Lee sat down of the arm of the sofa.

Continuing to cook breakfast, Dotty nodded her head.

Amanda patted the sofa with her hand, Phillip and Jamie sat down on each side of her. "Fellas," Amanda began, looking at first Phillip and then Jamie. "As you know we have been put in a safe-house for the family's protection, because it appears that someone is out to harm us. We can't say much more, because we don't honestly know any more. The Agency is investigating what happened, and hopefully this person or persons will be caught soon, and we can go back home before long."

"This is the reason we never told you about our jobs, because we were afraid someone would use you two get to us. We need you to understand that what your mom and I do is still a secret; the family's life is at stake here. To the outside world, we are still documentary filmmakers. A great deal of what we deal with regards national security, and your mother and I signed an oath of secrecy, so much of what we do we won't be able to tell you. We promise no more lies, but we can't promise you no more secrets. Do you have any questions for either of us?"

Both the boys shook their heads. "Okay, get dressed, washed up and eat your breakfast," Amanda said, patting their heads.

"Mom," Phillip whined, "I'm a little too old for that."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Now skedaddle."

After finishing breakfast, Amanda stood up to take her plate to the kitchen. She grimaced, grabbing her lower back.

"Amanda are you okay?" Lee asked concerned.

Amanda smiled at Lee trying to shake off the dull ache in her back. "I'm fine. I just think my body isn't use to the idea of being pregnant. Maybe I'll go lie down in the bedroom."

Walking towards the bedroom Amanda winced again.

"Amanda?" Lee asked, worry written all over his face, he came up behind her putting his hand on her back. "Sweetheart, what's wrong."

"I don't know, honey, but something isn't right. We need to go to the hospital now."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Seated in the minivan across the street, Eva watched through tinted windows as the front door opened and Lee and Amanda came out. Amanda was holding her lower back, obviously in pain. Lee supported her, as they walked together down the front steps. Even from this distance Eva could see that his features were clouded with worry. What was going on? She wondered, adjusting her earpiece and pointing the directional mike.

"Lee the pain's getting worse," Amanda was saying. "What if we don't make it in time?"

"Don't do this." Eva watched as Lee enfolded his wife in an embrace. "We'll be fine—our baby will be fine, Amanda. You have to believe me."

"Okay," Amanda said, her voice almost a whisper. Lee kissed her and then helped her into the Wagoneer. The tires squealed as they pulled out of the driveway and raced down the street, the speed betraying the driver's obvious anxiety.

_"Spinelli!" The rather large woman dressed in a prison uniform yelled out, opening the jail cell door. "You have a vistor."_

_Eva walked through the door, following the guard down the corridor. She walked proud and straight, strutting like a peacock. She heard several woman yelling lewed comments,__ but she paid them no mind. The concrete prison walls were painted a pale ugly grey, but not as ugly as the bright orange jumpsuit prison inmates were required to wear. _

"_In here," the guard told her, shoving her into the room. _

_Eva was forced down in a chair, her hand handcuffed to the leg of the table._

_The guard stood in the corner. A tall stocky man dressed in a business suit, carrying a briefcase came into the room, and sat down at the table. _

"_Mrs. Spinelli. My name is David Lewis. I represent the US states government and am here to offer you a deal." He smiled, opening his briefcase. He took out a release form with a blue cover page, placing it on the table. "You have been tried and convicted of treason serving a prison sentence of 20 years. I am here to inform you we will be trading you back to the KGB for one of our agents." _

_Eva looked surprised. "No please, I failed. They will kill me as soon as I'm back."_

_"Sorry, Mrs. Spinelli but the deal has already been cut," he said closing his briefcase. "I'm here to make sure you are put on a plane and sent back to Russia."_

_Several hours later, __Eva got off the plane at Moscow International Airport. Being led by a Federal Agent, they walked down the jetway, her hands handcuffed behind her. A security guard approached them, once they reached the terminal. He gave the agent the necessary transfer papers. The agent released her, bidding her good-bye. _

"_You need to come with me," the security guard told Eva. Eva closed her eyes waiting for what she anticipated would happen to her very soon._

_He escorted her through the terminal going though a door that led to a restricted area of the airport. Letting her go, he stepped back through the door. _

_The dimly lit room was what Eva quickly assessed as a baggage handlers area, most likely where lost luggage was held. _

_The next thing she knew was someone had grabbed her from behind. Using her instep she stomped on her attacker's foot, causing him to step back, wincing in pain. She followed through with an elbow to his gut. Another goon lunged towards her from her right. She swung her leg out, tripping him. He fell hard to the ground. He grabbed her leg, twisting her off balance, and she fell with him. She purposely rolled to her side, so her shoulder would absorb most of the impact. _

_The man on the ground crawled towards her. She elbowed him in the groin. _

"_Why you little-"he said bent over, trying to get up. _

_A third man kicked her as she lay there. She put her arms protectively to her rounded stomach. "Please stop. Don't hurt my baby," she begged him. The man continued to kick, not stopping. Soon his companion joined in. _

_She begged and pleaded with them to stop. _

"_Your supervisors are displeased you didn't succeed in returning with Angelo," the first man told her._

_Eva tried to hold back the bile she felt in the back of her throat. She opened her eyes, taking several deep breaths, and forced herself into a sitting position, still holding her stomach. _

"_It's not my fault Magovich misjudged Lee Stetson and his new partner Amanda King. I warned her not to underestimate him. Give me another chance and I will again prove my worth." _

"_We'll soon see. __Dasvidaniya, Mrs. Spinelli," she heard him say. Then she __was keenly aware of __a throbbing headache and her world suddenly going black. _

Eva felt a smile spread across her face. "This is an added bonus," she murmured to herself. "Things just became really interesting." Putting her equipment down on the seat, she put the minivan into gear, heading in the same direction as the Jeep.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

**Galilee General Hospital **

**Sunday, June 26, 1988**

**10:45 AM**

"You've got to be kidding me, Billy!" Amanda heard her husband yell, listening in to the one-sided conversation. "How much more stress do you think Amanda can handle? She almost lost the baby, today. No, the doctor wants to keep her here for a while under observation. Fine Billy. No, I don't understand, but nothing Dr. Smyth does makes sense. Sick twisted bastard," Lee said under his breath, hanging up the phone.

Amanda rested her head against the pillow. "What now?"

"I'm sorry, honey. I really don't want to stress you out any more, but you have a right to know. Dr. Smyth feels, because we are suspended agents, that we should not have Agency protection. He claims budget cuts."

"Lee, please tell me this isn't happening?"

"I wish I could. Billy said his hands are tied at the moment, but will not leave the boys and your mother unprotected. So once we are out of the hospital—it would appear we are on our own."

Amanda looked at Lee frightened; he sat down on the edge of her bed, holding her hand.

"Hey, none of that. You need to control your stress levels. You need to think positively. The ultrasound showed our baby has a strong heartbeat and your HCG levels look good. We'll figure something out—we always do." He added, "Hey, have I ever let you down before?"

Amanda shook her head.

"Who knows, Billy might have a solid lead before we are discharged. And he said we could continue to stay at the safe-house. It should continue to be safe for now."

Amanda nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Stetson. These arrived for you down at admitting," a petite young lady in a candy-stripped dress said, after knocking on the hospital room door. She placed the package and floral basket on the bed tray.

"Thanks Cheryl." Amanda picked up the card, reading it. "Oh, it's from Francine. Maybe she has forgiven us." Amanda smelled the sweet bouquet of flowers that included orange lilies, dainty white daisies, pink mini carnations and baby's breath. "Lee could you open the gift?" asked Amanda.

Lee ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the top lid off the box. He pulled out a snowglobe, laying it on Amanda's hospital bed tray.

"Pretty snowglobe," Amanda mused, picking it up and giving it a slight shake. "I don't recognize the building, though."

Lee took it from Amanda, observing the snowglobe; he turned it upside down. "It's in Venice. This is a famous bridge called The Rialto—they sell these things to the tourists by the dozens." He turned it right side up again as he watched the flakes swirled around the Rialto, obscuring it from view. For a moment he thought of him and Eva walking across the Grand Canal in the rain. The lights from the bridge reflecting in the water, while two lovers lost in the moonless night, strolled hand in hand. Lee felt very cold all of a sudden.

"Amanda, I don't think this was from Francine. I want to ask Cheryl a few questions. I'll be right back," he said heading out the door.

He caught up with the hospital volunteer at the elevator. "Cheryl, did you see who dropped off the flowers for my wife?"

"Sorry, Mr. Stetson. I didn't. Admitting just asked me to deliver them."

"Okay thanks."

Lee walked up to the admitting desk near the main entrance to the hospital. "Hello, my name is Lee Stetson. My wife Amanda is in room 245 and some one dropped off a package and flowers for her."

"Yes, Mr. Stetson."

"Was she a well dressed long blond-haired woman?"

"No, this woman was brunette, and she had the most intense dark eyes. She spoke with a hint of an accent—I think it sounded Italian?"

Lee stared at the admitting nurse, stunned. "Thanks," he said, quickly walking back towards his wife's room.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

'A stirring speech.'

Dotty sipped her coffee slowly as she stared blankly at the clue in the morning crossword. Usually doing this helped her to relax, but not this morning. Amanda in the hospital, the entire family in possible danger from God only knew what—Dotty was just about to throw the entire thing in the trash when a noise made her look up. A grey-haired woman stood in the doorway of the kitchen. In her hands she carried a small clipboard.

"I didn't mean to startle you," the woman said, pulling a badge out of her coat and handing it to Dotty. "My name is Alexis Dart—I'm with the US Federal Marshals—witness protection."

"Witness Protection?" Dotty glanced briefly at the badge before handing it back. "And just what is this all about?"

"Well it's just a precaution, really," Alexis said. "We need to know all the information we can about the family so that we can create new identities if the need arises."

"What kind of information?"

Alexis smiled. "Any information you can give us will be welcome, Mrs. West."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

"Phillip?" Jamie asked.

"Hmm?" Phillip was lying on his bed, going through his comic books.

"What's going to happen?"

Phillip sighed. "Happen with what?"

"Well we can't stay here in this safe-house forever." Jamie said. "I've been thinking about this and I think-"

"Wormbrain, your whole problem is you think too much. Mom and Lee will find a way to get us out of this. They're big-time spies, right?"

"Except Mom's in the hospital. And pregnant."

"Well then Lee will," Phillip told him.

"I thought you were still mad at Lee."

"Maybe." Phillip shrugged his shoulders. "But I think he's probably good at his job."

"Well, I still think there's something going on."

"Well, I still think you need to chill out," Phillip said.

This was pointless, Jamie decided. If Phillip wouldn't listen to him, maybe Grandma would. He slid down off the bed.

"Where are you going now?"

"To the kitchen to get a soda," Jamie said. "You want one?"

"No, I'm fine."

Jamie was going down the hallway when he heard the voices—Grandma and another woman—a voice he didn't recognize. Who could she be talking to and what could they be talking about? He leaned back against the wall—that way he could listen without being seen.

"-and how often do they see their father?" The other woman asked.

"About once or twice a month," Grandma said. "He usually takes them out somewhere special, or they spend a day or a weekend together."

"I see," the other woman said. "And is he aware of the current situation?"

"With the safe-house?" Grandma asked. "Of course not—how could he be?" There was a long pause. " What happens to their father if we do go into Witness Protection? Would you let him know?"

"Well the safest thing is usually not to let anyone else know," the other woman said.

"I knew it," Jamie whispered. Not waiting—or wanting to hear anymore, he ran back down the hall.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"That should be all I need, Mrs. West," Alexis said. "Are there any other questions you need to ask me?"

"Nothing at the moment, no."

"I notice you do the crosswords." Alexis pointed to the crossword puzzle on the coffeetable. "My Grandfather used to do them all the time—used to brag that he could finish in ten minutes."

"Well it's usually a lot easier for me too. I can't seem to concentrate this morning. And now the thought of a whole new identity, it's just-" she shook her head.

The woman smiled, the expression lighting up her face. Dotty thought to herself that despite the scar on her left cheek, Alexis Dart was still quite beautiful.

"I understand," Alexis said. "And I hope it won't ever have to come to that, but this is just in case."

"I understand. And thank you—I know this can't be an easy job."

Another smile. "Thank you again for the tea. Oh, and tell Lee that I said hello."

"You know Lee?" Dotty asked.

"Let's just say that we've worked together in the past." Alexis walked towards the door. "Oh, and the answer to 16 across—a stirring speech? The answer is stemwinder."

"Thank you," Dotty called out as the woman left, closing the door behind her. Grabbing her pencil, Dotty carefully wrote in the answer and took another sip of her coffee. Maybe things were starting to look up after all, she thought.

"Who was that?" Amanda asked as she saw a car pulling away from the front drive of the safe-house.

"I don't know," Lee said. "I didn't recognize the car—it can't be someone from the Agency—they'll have been called off by now. How are you feeling?"

"About the same since you asked me five minutes ago," Amanda replied. The Wagoneer came to a halt. Lee put his hand over Amanda's.

"I know it seems like I'm being overprotective," he said. "I am being overprotective, it's just that you're carrying our child—you don't need all this stress in your life right now. Strange packages, strange visitors-" he ran his other hand through his hair.

"Lee, I'll be just fine as long as you're here with me."

Lee smiled, his dimples deepening. "Always, Mrs. Stetson." He leaned over to kiss her briefly. "Always."

Getting out of the Wagoneer, he opened the passenger door, and helped Amanda out. Dotty was waiting right by the door.

"Hello, darling," she said, giving Amanda a hug. "How are you?"

"Fine, Mother. Just need to sit down and rest a little." She sank down into a nearby armchair and closed her eyes.

"You do that," Dotty said. "And I'll make you a nice cup of tea. I made one for that nice Ms. Dart who visited, but I think I still have one teabag left."

"That sounds lovely," Amanda said. Her eyes opened again. "Mother? Who's Ms. Dart?"

"Alexis Dart. From the US Marshal's service? She said she was asking questions just in case we needed to go into the Witness Protection Program."

"Alexis Dart?" Lee repeated. Something about the name sounded familiar, and not in a good way. He doubted the Agency would've called the US Marshals in, so—his eyes met Amanda's and he could see that she was just as worried now.

"You must know her. She said she knew you, Lee. Grey hair, dark eyes, a little bit on the heavy side? Oh and she had a scar running down her left cheek."

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell," Lee said. "What kind of questions did she ask?"

"Oh all sorts of things about Joe, the children, the Agency. She was very thorough and so nice. Do you know she ever helped me with my crossword puzzle? Sixteen across was stemwinder—I would've never gotten that in a million years."

"Stemwinder?" Amanda whispered. Lee saw all color go out of her cheeks. He knelt down beside the armchair and took both of Amanda's hands in his.

"Amanda what's wrong?" Dotty said quickly. "Darling should I call the doctor again?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong." Jamie's voice came from behind. Lee turned around to see his stepson standing in the doorframe.

"You're planning to give us all new identities and move us away, aren't you?" Jamie said, looking accusingly at Lee. "Away from my friends, away from my Dad."

"No, sweetheart," Amanda said, trying to reassure him.

"Jamie, you misunderstood." Lee stood up, taking a step towards him.

"Save it," Jamie snapped. "I don't want to hear any more stories or lies. And I don't want to live like this anymore. I want to go live with my father, my real father—and if you won't take me I'll take myself." Before anyone else had a chance to speak he turned away, running down the hallway back towards his room. The sound of the door slamming seemed to shake the entire house.


	8. Chapter 7

**Act Three**

"**But Deliver Us From Evil"**

**The Safe-House, Seven Corners, Virginia **

**Sunday, June 26, 1988**

**6:45 PM**

"Thanks for coming over Billy." Lee said, shaking his supervisor's hand.

They walked into the dining room together. Amanda and Dotty were already there. Amanda had her arm wrapped around Dotty's shoulders. Billy took a seat across from them. Lee leaned against the wall.

"Mrs. West," Billy said acknowledging her.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Melrose. This is entirely my fault. I willingly gave that woman information on this family and may have put all of us in danger."

"Mother, it's not your fault. You didn't know."

"That's true Mrs. West. Don't be so hard on yourself. She obviously was a professional."

Dotty barely nodded her head.

"Did you follow up on those leads I gave you over the phone?" Lee asked Billy.

"Yes, and you were correct, Sonja Chenko escaped from the prison infirmary following a hospital transfer from Fluvanna Correctional Center, five days ago."

"Great," Lee snapped. "And why the hell are we just finding out about this now?"

"Scarecrow, blame it on a good old bureaucracy snafu. It was never posted on the flash reports. It sat on someone's desk and was never reported."

"Great, Billy," he said, kicking the wall with the heel of his foot. "Just great."

"Mrs. West," Billy began to say, taking a picture out of a dossier, he pushed the photo across the table. "Is this the woman that came by the house earlier?"

Dotty put on her glasses and looked at the photograph. "I don't know." She shook her head in frustration. "I just don't know."

"It's okay, Mrs. West. Take your time."

"It's possible. She looks so much older then she does in this picture. If it is the same woman she's put on some weight and now has a scar across her cheek."

"Which side of the face is the scar?" Billy asked.

"Um, the left—yes, the left side."

"That should confirm it—Sonja Chenko has a scar on her left cheekbone she obtained from a prison knife fight about a month after her sentence began."

"Okay. So we know Sonja is behind this harassment, but what's her part in all this?" Lee asked. "We also know she's not working alone. The calls started coming in before she escaped."

"Why Lee and Amanda?" Dotty asked looking at Lee and then Amanda. "Why is this woman after you?"

"Mother. We have tangled with this woman before. She's the one who framed Lee and me for treason—you know when we were on the run from the government."

Dotty eyes grew wide.

"Scarecrow, I also swept your apartment like you requested, and you were correct—we discovered a bug in your bedroom."

"Damn it!" Lee swore. "I never thought to sweep my apartment when all this began. Now we know how she found out about the mystery marriage. How long has that little gem been there?"

Amanda put her hands on her face, shaking her head.

"We also got a lead on the pipe that was used in the bombing of the garage," Billy added.

"Yeah?" Lee said.

"Using a model number off the pipe—it was purchased at Liberty Larry's."

"Eva! I knew it," he hissed shaking his head. "Cute little clues she's left behind. What game is she trying to play?"

"Didn't we have to trade her back in 1984 for one of our agents?" Amanda asked.

Both Billy and Lee nodded their heads.

"Last report we had on her stated she was still in Moscow. Looks like she might be trying to come back in favor with the KGB?"

"The KGB?" Dotty gasped. "Oh my gosh! What have I done? Lee, I'm so sorry."

Lee walked over to Dotty. He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands. "Dotty, listen to me. This is not your fault. You don't have anything to be sorry about."

Dotty tried to blink back her tears.

"Mrs. West, I can assure you the Agency will do its best to apprehend these two women. We'll have an APB put out on Sonja and Eva, and the car Lee and Amanda saw Sonja drive away in, and hopefully put this whole ugly business behind you."

"Nothing personal, just politics," Lee said under his breath. "Billy, I'm going to need one more favor. I need to borrow an Agency car."

**Sunday, June 26, 1988**

**8:30 PM**

"Here it is." Mr. Kurland opened the door to the studio apartment. "I'm afraid there's not much room for five people. You've got your kitchen, living area, two bedrooms—only one bathroom."

"It'll be just fine, Mr. Kurland," Amanda said. Lee put down the two suitcases he was carrying as he came through the door. Dotty, Phillip and Jamie followed, each carrying their cases.

"Yuck—it smells kind of musty in here." Phillip wrinkled his nose.

"Oh it's not that bad," Dotty said. Amanda could see that she was really making an effort to be cheerful. "The boys and I will take one of the rooms while you and Amanda take the other. We'll make the best of it, won't we boys?'

"Sure Grandma," Phillip said. "It'll be fine." Jamie said nothing—since the incident this morning he'd been very quiet, only speaking when spoken too and then only giving monosyllabic responses. He put his suitcase down by the door and walked slowly around the front room.

"It's basically the same layout as before, Mrs. Vanderheusen," Mr. Kurland was saying. "It is Mrs. Vanderheusen, correct?"

"Yes that's right."

"Wanted to be sure I got the name right this time." Mr. Kurland tapped the side of his head. "And these are your sons?"

"Yes, Phillip and Jamie," Amanda told him. "Last time they were staying with my mother."

"Sorry about your RV catching fire," Mr. Kurland said. "But then as you know the Traveler's Friends are always here to help."

"Well we really do appreciate it."

"Just let me give you the grand tour before I go. Over here you have your fridge—there's a couple days worth of food in there, paper plates, cups, plastic utensils, hot plate, coffeemaker and toaster—basically everything you should need until your insurance money kicks in. Extra blankets and towels are in the closet and there's a phone in one of the bedrooms—local calls and 911 only. Any questions?"

"No I think you've covered everything," Lee said.

"Well I'll leave the key with you, Mr. Vanderheusen. If you folks need anything, just let me know."

"We will." Lee shook his hand. "Thanks again, Mr. Kurland." Jamie and Phillip went into the back bedrooms and Dotty turned to Amanda.

"You know that man, Mrs. Vanderheusen?" Dotty crossed her arms.

"It's kind of a long story, Mother. But he's helped us out once before when we were on the run."

"From your Agency?" Dotty said pointly. Amanda nodded, suddenly feeling light-headed again. Lee took her arm, leading her over to the nearby sofa. Amanda sank back gratefully onto the cushions—the sofa was a little lumpy but right now it felt like heaven.

"You need anything?" he asked her.

Amanda shook her head. "I just need to rest for a moment, that's all." She saw the concern in his eyes. "Lee, really I'm all right."

"You get some rest, Amanda," Dotty said. "And I'll see what I can whip up for a late dinner—it's the very least I can do."

"Jamie and I will sleep on blankets on the floor," Phillip said, as he and Jamie came in from one of the bedrooms. "There's only one bed in each room."

"You okay with that, sport?" Lee asked.

"I don't guess I have a choice, do I?"

"Come on, then, wormbrain," Phillip said. "You can help me with the blankets." They disappeared into the back bedrooms again.

"I don't think he's ever going to get over this," Amanda said.

"He'll come around. He's a good kid—it's just going to take some time."

"I thought that too," Amanda said. "But now he thinks that we're trying to take him away from his father—and Joe might want custody." She shook her head. "When did everything get to be such a mess?"

"Well nothing's ever been simple with us, has it? It'll work out, Mrs. Stetson. I promise." He sat on the sofa and pulled her into his arms. Amanda leaned against him, taking comfort in his warmth, his solidity.

"Can we stay like this forever?" She whispered.

"For as long as you want, Mrs. Stetson."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

**9:00 PM **

Sonja rang the doorbell. There were footsteps and the door opened, revealing a tall, well- built man with curly dark hair.

"Yes?" he said.

"Mr. King?" Sonja asked, flashing the badge that Eva had provided. "I'm here with Bell Telephone—there have been reports of phone outages in your area—I'm just here to check your line."

He hesitated, and for one moment Sonja was afraid that he wouldn't buy it.

"All right." He opened the door wider. "Phone's right this way." Sonja followed Joe King through the foyer into a narrow hallway. The phone was on an end-table—surrounded by various knickknacks and photographs.

"I'll only be a minute," Sonja said, with what she hoped was a disarming smile. Joe didn't move. Think fast, she told herself.

"Are you cooking something in the kitchen?" She asked him. "I think something might be burning."

"One moment," Joe said. Sonja waited until she couldn't see him any more before she took the miniature transmitter from her pocket. Picking up the receiver, she carefully unscrewed one end, popped the transmitter inside and closed the receiver once more, placing it back on its cradle. Easy as pie. Sonja was about to get out of there when she saw the photograph. Without thinking she picked it up.

"You like that?" Joe's voice startled her. "It's my youngest son Jamie with his grandfather. He was only five at the time."

"It's very nice." Sonja looked at the photograph of the small boy perched on an older man's knee—just the way she used to sit on her grandfather's knee when she was a child. The memory made Sonja smile, but then another less pleasant memory intruded—the last time she'd seen her grandfather. He'd been in the prison infirmary—dying—she'd been transported over from Fluvanna to visit him. Sonja had always remembered him as being a large man, but in that hospital bed he'd seemed to have shrunk somehow.

"_Get Scarecrow," he'd told her, his lips flecked with blood and foam. His frail—looking hand held her own in a vise-like grip. "If it's the last thing you ever do, Sonja, get him—get him for me." _

He hadn't let her leave that day until she'd promised. At the time Sonja had wanted nothing more to do with the vendetta that had imprisoned her and ruined a promising career with the KGB, but now—she put the photograph back down on the table.

"Is the phone all right?" Joe asked.

"Yes," Sonja said distractedly. "No problems at all. Thank you, Mr. King."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

**11:30 PM **

Everyone was asleep. Jamie could hear the sound of Grandma's light snoring and Phillip had the covers over his head. Lucky thing his brother was a heavy sleeper—Jamie thought. 'You could have a brass marching band playing beside Phillip's bed and his brother would just keep right on sleeping.' Jamie stood up, carefully padding over to where he knew the telephone was. Luckily it was a push-button phone—the numbers glowed faintly in the dark. They beeped when Jamie pushed the number, and for a moment Grandma stirred. Jamie froze and held his breath for a moment. He was relieved when she resumed her snoring.

"Hello?" his dad's voice was saying. "Who is this?" Jamie put the receiver to his ear.

"It's me, dad," he said, keeping his voice low.

"Jamie?" Dad asked. "What are you calling about, son? Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, kind of. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a little while—things are kind of crazy here."

"I can imagine," Joe said. "Look, it's a little late to come and get you now but I can come in the morning. Is that all right?"

"Sure Dad. Let me give you the address."

"Address? Aren't you at home?"

"Not exactly," Jamie said. "It's a long story—just write this address down. I'll be waiting outside for you in the morning and I'll explain everything then."

"I have a pen and paper—Go ahead."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

Eva took off her earphones, looking at the address she'd scribbled on her pad. A smile spread slowly across her lips.

"I have you now, Mandy," she murmured.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

"Bye Dad, I'll be waiting for you," Jamie whispered. Then he hung up the phone.

"Jamie?" The voice startled him. Jamie turned around to see Lee standing in the doorway.

"Were you calling someone?" Lee asked.

"I was just calling time," Jamie said quickly. "There's no clock in this place and I wondered how late it was. What are you doing up?"

"Just getting a glass of water. Can I get you anything?"

'Only my normal life back before you came into it,' Jamie thought to himself. Out loud, he said. "No I'm fine—think I might go back to bed."

"Probably a good idea," Lee said. There was more awkward silence. Lee ran one hand through his hair.

"Jamie, what's going on now...I know it's hard, but it isn't always going to be like this, you know. This is just until we catch the people responsible."

"I know that," Jamie said. Grandma stirred and muttered something but didn't awaken. "Good night, Lee."

"Good night, sport."

**Monday, June 27, 1988**

**6:45 AM**

Amanda woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes; she glanced over to the clock. It was a quarter to seven. She yawned and stretched. 'Might as well get up and take a shower, while there's hot water,' she mused. 'Only one bathroom and five people. This should be interesting.' She shook her head and walked over to the bedroom door, stopping suddenly when she heard the front door shut. Amanda quickly ran into the living area and flung open the shade. She saw Jamie climb into Joe's car. She pounded on the window trying to catch Jamie's attention. "No, this can't be happening." In a panic she threw open the door, stepping out onto the porch she shouted, "Jamie!" as she watched Joe's sedan take off down the street.

"I've got to tell, Lee," Amanda whimpered. She turned around, only to see the barrel of a pistol, pointed right at her face. She heard the gun cock. Amanda swallowed hard. "Hello Mandy." She heard the familiar voice say. "How nice to see you again."

"Eva," she whispered.

Lee stirred when he heard a noise. He sat up quickly; noticing Amanda's side of the bed was empty. "Amanda," he called out. Hearing no answer he jumped out of bed. "Amanda," he yelled again. His heart stopped when he saw the front door open.

Dotty walked into the living area. "Lee, what is it?"

Lee nervously ran both hands through his hair. "I don't know yet." He walked over to the front door and looked down both sides of the street. "Amanda!" He yelled, panic evident in his voice.

"Lee?" A very sleepy Phillip came out of the bedroom. "Why are you calling, mom? What's going on now," he said, angrier starting to boil to the surface, his jaw clenched.

"I don't know." Lee felt his body tensed. "I honestly don't know."

"Where's junior?"

"Phillip, not now," Dotty hissed.

"What? Jamie's not here?" Lee asked concerned.

"Jamie, answer me," Dotty hollered walking around the studio apartment. "Oh my gosh! They're both gone," she said, sinking into the sofa, her hands covering her face.


	9. Chapter 8

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"I can't believe this is happening." Lee paced the length of the office. "How the hell did they find us? We should've been safe." He sank into a chair, holding his head in his hands. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about how scared Amanda and Jamie must be, what they must be going through—Lee took deep breaths, fighting to keep his emotions under control.

"We don't know anything just yet," Billy said. "But this Agency is behind you all the way. Even Dr. Smyth-"

Lee's head shot up. "Dr. Smyth?" His voice shook with rage. "It's a little late for him to start helping us now, isn't it?"

"Lee-" Billy began. Lee didn't let him finish.

"You tell Dr. Smyth that if anything happens to Amanda, Jamie or our child I'm holding him personally responsible." Lee said. "If he hadn't called off the babysitters and left us out in the cold none of this would've happened."

"I know how you feel. We're going to do everything we can to find them. The best thing for you is to stay by the phone in case someone tries to contact you."

"Come on, Billy I'm not just going to sit and wait," Lee snapped. With that he rose from his chair. "I have to do something."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well the first I'm going to call Joe. His son is missing—he deserves to hear it from me than from the organization that failed to protect him." Lee left Billy's office, slamming the door behind him.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Lee I'm so sorry," Joe said. "When Jamie called me last night he told me that Amanda said it was okay. If I'd known the truth I never would've-"

"I know." Lee's mind was racing. Eva and Sonja must have bugged Joe's phone somehow, he thought. It's the only way they could've known their location. "I'm just glad that Jamie's with you. Can I speak to him for a moment? He might have some information about where they've taken Amanda."

"Sure," Joe said. "Just one moment."

"Lee?" Jamie's voice was shaking. "Is Mom—have you heard anything?"

"Calm down sport," Lee said, hoping that he sounded a lot more confident than he felt. "I promise we're going to do everything we can to get her back."

"But this is all my fault." Lee could hear the tears in his stepson's voice. He clutched the receiver tightly.

"Jamie, listen to me. It's not your fault. There's no way you could've possibly known what was going to happen. The most important thing is that you're all right. Please don't blame yourself."

"I'll try."

"That's good. Now I want you to think back. Is there anything you saw before you left this morning that might tell us where your mom is? Even something small might be a clue."

"I can't think of-" Jamie said, "-no wait a minute. There was a car parked across the street. A red Ford Escort, with two women inside."

"Do you remember anything else about the car?" Lee asked.

"No. It was too far away for me to see the plate. Lee what if we don't-"

"We will," Lee said. "I'll bring your mom home, Jamie. I promise."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

The ropes bit into Amanda's wrists as she struggled. Sonja had tied her very tight—not tightly enough to cut off her circulation, but just enough to make escape close to impossible. Amanda knew that her skin must be rubbed raw at this point, but she also knew that she had to escape. There was no telling what these two women had planned, but she couldn't allow Lee to fall into the same trap. Amanda froze at the sound of footsteps. A key turned in the lock and Eva came into the room, closing the door behind her.

"Anything to eat, Mandy?" Eva sat down on the bed beside Amanda's chair. "It's obvious that you're a bit tied up at the moment, but I'm sure that something could be arranged."

"No thank you," Amanda said.

"You have to keep up your strength when you're eating for two," Eva grinned. "Don't look so surprised, Mandy. I've been watching you and Lee for some time now—you'd be surprised how much I know."

"What is this all about, Eva?" Amanda asked. "You and Sonja getting revenge on Lee for what he did to you?"

Eva shook her head. "Sonja's no one—just a useful pawn in my game. It's really not about Lee at all. It's about you."

With those words Eva rose from the bed, pacing the length of the room as she spoke. "When I was first arrested it's true—I was furious with Lee. But then the more I looked at it; the more I see that none of that would have happened if it hadn't been for your interference. You searched my room, took the bullets out of my gun—it's all because of you, Mandy. Because of you, an insignificant housewife, I lost my freedom, a promising career-" she paused, her face darkening slightly—"and so much more than that."

"What do you mean?"

Eva's dark eyes seemed to burn through Amanda's as she looked at her thinking back to that night:

_Eva reached over the sofa putting on his sweater and pulled up the sleeves.__** "**__Have you a cigarette?" She asked him, smiling. She ran her hands through her hair, teasing it. _

_He chuckled.__** "**__No. Don't you remember? I'm the only student in Italy that didn't smoke."_

She laughed, flirting with him. "Oh, yes, I remember. I should have known right then that there was something—dangerous about you." Her eyes locked with Lee's as her smile faded and her shoulders slumped. "I have thought of you so often in the last two years."

_**"**__Oh?" Lee replied, surprised by her admission. _

_**"**__Not without guilt. Angelo was in prison most of that time."  
_

"_Eva-" he reached towards her. _

_She turned away, walking over to the fireplace. "No, no," she said, "The truth is, Lee, I have made a mistake. I admire Angelo, I respect Angelo, and in that sense, I do love him, but if I am to stay with him, it would only be out of-"  
_

_Lee interrupted her,__** "**__If__ you were to stay with him?"_

_Eva turned, facing him again. "Well, I would never leave him until I saw him safe and happy." Seeing Lee nod, she continued, playing him liked a fine tuned instrument. "I may never leave him." She walked closer to him. "But I want you to know, in case it is never to be said, that I have loved you for all of those two years since I last saw you."_

_They stared at each other for a moment. Then Lee tore his gaze away, not able to look at her. _

_**"**__Billy's right," he said shaking his head. "I shouldn't be involved with this, I just shouldn't."_

_**"**__Is that all you have to say?" She asked, almost pouting. _

_**"**__I'll have myself taken off the case tomorrow."_

_**"**__Lee, please," she begged him. "We may never see each other again. Did you ever love me? If you had told me then, things might be so different now." Lee looked at her. "How do you feel?" she asked looking at him, her dark eyes intense.  
_

_Lee grabbed her, pulling her close, he kissed her—long and hard. Her arms wrapped around his back and then her fingers ran through his hair. The kisses turned more passionate. They consumed one another with intensity and desire as they sank down onto the sofa._

"I was pregnant when I was traded," she said. "It could've been Angelo's or it could've even been—I just don't know-" her voice hardened. "But that didn't seem to matter to the people who punished me. They beat me so badly that I lost the baby."

"I'm so sorry," Amanda whispered. "I really am."

Eva didn't reply at first. She knelt behind the chair, untying the bonds around Amanda's wrists and ankles. Amanda winced slightly at the pain in her wrists. Eva pulled her up to a standing position.

"You're not sorry yet, Mandy," she said. "But you will be. You and I are going to make a phone call. You and your child are going to pay the price for my loss, and I want the Scarecrow to witness it all."

Sonja stood behind the closed door, listening, nails digging deep into her palms, her fury growing as she heard Eva's words.

"I am no one's pawn," she whispered the words under her breath. It was time for her to take action, Sonja decided. From now on, the only orders she'd follow would be her own.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

**The Agency Georgetown Entrance **

**5:00 PM**

Lee opened the door to the Georgetown foyer entrance. Dotty and the boys entered the door looking around the office.

"Good morning, Mrs. Marston. The word for the day is paperclip," Lee said greeting her. "This is Amanda's mother and sons. The oldest is Phillip and the youngest is Jamie." Mrs. Marston nodded her head. "Billy's expecting us."

"Of course, Mr. Stetson. Mr. Melrose said to take your family up to the Q-Bureau. He said he would meet you up there." She handed him his badge and three visitor's passes.

Lee led the family up the stairs.

"Lee," Dotty whispered. "That's it? There's not much security here."

Lee chuckled. "Don't worry, Dotty. There's a lot more then meets the eye." Lee unlocked the door to the Q-Bureau opening it.

"Film Library?" Jamie asked, seeing the letters painted on the door.

"Yes, to maintain our cover," Lee admitted.

"So this is where you and mom work?" Asked Phillip looking around the room. "Not much to look at," he said disappointed. "I was expecting more."

"I know. This is the old part of the Agency. The other levels are classified, but trust me a lot more exciting then the Q-Bureau."

"Q-Bureau?" Asked Dotty.

Lee smiled remembering Amanda asking the same question. "Stands for question mark. The odd cases—the real puzzlers."

"Oh."

Billy came into the room. "Hello again, Mrs. West. Phillip. Jamie."

"Heard anything?" Lee asked.

Billy shook his head. "Unfortunately no—nothing yet."

At that moment the phone rang. Lee picked it up.

"Stetson here," he answered.

"Hello again, lover," the woman's voice said. Eva's voice—Lee recognized it now. "I think I have someone here who would like to talk to you."

"Lee?" Amanda's voice said.

"Amanda are you okay?" Lee asked. "Are you hurt at all? Is the baby-" He couldn't quite bring himself to finish that sentence. Dotty and Phillip were on either side of him now—Dotty's hand clutching his shoulder.

"We're fine," her voice trembling slightly as she spoke. "Really. Lee if I don't get the chance to say it again I'd like you to know that I love-"

The voice broke off suddenly. "Amanda?" Lee yelled.

"I'm so sorry but Amanda had to go," Eva chuckled. "She's rather tied up at the moment."

Lee spoke from between gritted teeth. "Eva I swear to you—if anything happens to my wife you'll regret the day you were born."

"What about your baby?" Eva asked. She laughed softly, the sound sending a chill down Lee's spine. "You didn't think that I knew about Amanda's pregnancy, did you Lee?"

"Any harm comes to either of them and you'll pay," Lee said.

"No more threats, Lee. If you ever wish to see them alive again, you'll do exactly as I say."

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Lee hung up the phone.

Dotty watched as he removed his suit jacket and placed it on his desk. Then he removed his gun and his gun holster, putting the gun in a drawer and draping the holster over the back of his chair. It was funny how she'd never really thought about her son-in-law carrying a weapon, but for his job it would probably be a necessity.

"What do you think you're doing, man?" Billy asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lee said. "I'm going to get my wife back."

"Lee you can't go in there without backup." Billy folded his arms across his chest.

Lee shook his head. "Too risky."

"Well then at least let us put a wire on you," Billy said.

"She'll know, Billy." Lee rubbed the back of his neck. "That's the first thing that Eva will check for."

Dotty saw Lee's demeanor change and for a brief moment it frightened her. 'Had this been what first attracted her daughter to him?' she wondered.

"Lee," she said, finding her voice. "Maybe Mr. Melrose is right—it's too dangerous to go alone."

"Dotty, I appreciate your concern. But I am a trained agent. I know what I'm doing and besides Amanda is waiting for me to save her. She's expecting it. I have never let her down and I don't intend to now." He grabbed his keys from his suit jacket and looked at Phillip. "Sport, take care of your grandma and brother until I get back okay?"

"No Lee don't go," Phillip said to Lee, then turning to his brother he snapped, "This is all your fault. If you hadn't been such a baby Mom would be here now."

Jamie cast his eyes downward, his face reddening.

"Phillip that's enough—this is nobody's fault." Lee told him. He then looked over at Jamie. "It's okay, champ. Your brother's scared and when were scared we say things we don't mean. Okay?"

"Sure," Jamie said, not looking up. Lee put his hand briefly on the boy's shoulder and then turned back to Dotty.

"I'll bring her back," he said.

And Dotty believed him.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

The Corvette weaved in and out of traffic, speeding though the D.C. streets. Lee's hands firmly gripped the steering wheel. He followed the directions Eva had given him to the neighborhood of 'Little Vatican.' Finding the address, Lee drove around the corner, parking the 'Vette. He wondered what sort of trap she had set up for him. "Eva, you won't get the better of me this time," he said under his breath.

Lee walked down the sidewalk towards a rundown house. The windows had been boarded up, and the siding had been tagged with graffiti. 'Charming little house you found for yourself, Eva,' he thought, knocking on the door.

The door opened and Eva stood in the threshold. This time Lee wasn't shocked to see Eva pointing a gun at him. Eva shook her head, laughing. "I'm sorry, Lee, but this time I know there are bullets in the gun," she said smugly. "Now face the wall."

Lee turned around putting his hands against the wall, while Eva patted him down, looking for weapons.

"I'm glad to see you can follow directions," she said turning him back around.

"Where's Amanda? Let me see her."

"In due time." Eva smiled.

"Eva, leave her out of this. This is about you and me."

Eva shook her head. "No, Lee. That's where you are wrong. This had nothing to do with you—or politics," she shrugged. "It was all about her."

Sonja came out of the bedroom, holding onto Amanda by the arm, her hands tied behind her back. "No Eva, I think it's you who is wrong," Sonja said, pointing a gun at her. "I will not be a pawn in your game. You told me this was about revenge on Stetson and I plan on carrying out my grandfather's dying wish and you will not stop me." Sonja cocked the gun.

"Drop the gun, Sonja," Eva commanded, trying to stay calm. Sonja shook her head, staring blankly at her. "Sonja, dear. This is about revenge on Lee Stetson and what better way than to take away the things that mean the most to him—his wife and child?" Eva said, inching closer towards her, but keeping her gun pointed at Lee.

"No, we were supposed to make him pay—make him bleed. He ruined my life. Now it's my turn to return the favor," Sonja said.

Lee took the opportunity to widen the rift. "I see your tactics haven't changed, Eva. That was all part of the plan, wasn't it? To use Sonja to get what you wanted. You're correct Sonja, don't trust her. It's always about what she wants. I learned my lesson the hard way," he said, looking over at Amanda, he could see she was almost out of her ropes. "So tell us, Eva, were we all just another assignment to you? And what did you plan to do once you have gotten rid of us—leave Sonja here to face the music? I don't think you had any intention of taking her back with you to Moscow."

"Shut up, lover," Eva yelled, pointing the gun at Lee.

Sonja glared at Eva. "Is that true? You had no intention of taking me back to Moscow? I'm sorry, but I will not go back to prison for your crimes!" she shouted. Taking aim, she fired. Eva fell backwards, hitting the floor; blood pooled underneath her and started to come out of mouth.

Sonja then took aim at Lee. "One down," she grinned ruefully.

Amanda stepped back, grabbing a lamp off the end-table, she swung with all her might, hitting Sonja in the back of the head. Sonja collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Lee ran up to Amanda, grabbing her, he embraced her. "Shh! There, there, it's all over," he whispered over and over again.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK **

**4247 Maplewood Drive **

**9:00 PM**

"Mother I'm fine," Amanda protested. "Really. I'm just happy to be home."

"Not one more word, Missy." Dotty led Amanda into her bedroom. "You and this baby have been through quite a shock—and you need your rest. Now you just lie down—here take your shoes off—put your feet up and I'll bring you some homemade soup. All right?"

"All right, Mother," Amanda said. Though she hated to admit it, she was actually pretty tired. Her eyes had just begun to close when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in," she called. The door opened and Jamie entered.

"Mom," he began, his tone hesitant, not really looking at her. "Can I—can I get you anything?"

"Not right now, sweetheart, but thank you," Amanda said. Jamie said nothing in reply, just looked down at the floor.

"Jamie, what is it?"

"It's just—this was all my fault. If I hadn't called Dad none of this would've happened, Mom—because of me you were almost-" his voice broke.

"Oh Jamie." Walking over, Amanda enveloped her son in tight hug.

"Jamie listen to me," she said pulling back and looking him in the eyes. "None of this was your fault—you were just upset by all the changes. You didn't know what was going to happen. Please don't blame yourself."

"But Mom, I-"

"Sweetheart, this really wasn't your fault. And I understand why you were feeling the way you did. This is going to take some adjustment I know, but I'm always here for you and Phillip, your Grandmother's here, and you know that Lee loves you boys very much. I know we can make this work if we try. Please?"

Jamie was silent for a moment, and then he smiled. "Okay Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Lee walked into the bedroom, coming to a halt as he saw Jamie.

Jamie slowly walked over to Lee and put his arms around him, hugging him tight. Lee was surprised, but he returned the hug, patting the younger boy on the back. Looking over at Amanda he could see that her eyes were filling with tears.

**Tag**

**The Agency Q-Bureau **

**Two Weeks Later **

**10:00 AM**

Amanda entered the vault, putting away some files. Lee came up behind her putting his arms around her; he put his head in the hollow of her neck, kissing it.

"Lee," she said sternly. "You know what we promised the review board—we could stay professionals at work."

"I know, Amanda, but it's just so hard. You're still the practical one. But you're right. I'll keep my distance," he sighed, stepping back from her.

"I'm not thrilled about the reprimands we received in our personnel files, but I am glad that we get to keep our jobs and still work together."

"It was a good thing we had Harry, Billy and who would have thought Francine would have been on our side. And that Internal Affairs reported the Q-Bureau solve rates percentages went up after our marriage."

Amanda added, "And they were pretty high before that, too." They walked out of the vault; Amanda closed the vault door, then walking over to her desk she sat down. Lee walked over to his desk. "It's going to take us a month to straighten up the Q-Bureau again," she lamented.

"But it's good to be back."

"Definitely," she agreed.

Lee reached into his desk and pulled out a bottle of sparkling apple cider and two champagne flutes and walked over to her desk. He opened the bottle and poured the cider into the flutes and sat on the edge of her desk. "A toast," he handed her one of the flutes and lifted up his. "To a great partnership here—and at home."

"Ahhhh," she said, tilting her head. After they took a slip, he leaned in for a kiss gently touching her lips.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**The Agency Bullpen **

**Monday, January 30, 1989**

**9:00 AM **

"Here are those files you wanted," Billy said. "How's Amanda doing? I know she's getting close to her time."

"Any day now, Billy," Lee said as he leafed through the file. "The doctor said that everything's looking good, the baby's healthy, the heartbeat is strong—all we can do now is wait."

"Waiting is always the hardest part. I remember when Jeanie was having our first—it felt like we were waiting forever. And we had two false alarms—" His voice broke off as the telephone rang. Billy picked up the receiver. "Melrose here. Hello Amanda, how are you this morning? You're what?" The urgency in Billy's voice caused Lee to look up from his file.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Amanda was just coming out of the vault when it happened. She'd been feeling mildly uncomfortable all morning, almost as if she had mild indigestion but hadn't really thought much about it. They had eaten at Milo's Daffy Dogs only the night before, and besides, pregnancy at this stage wasn't exactly what you'd call comfortable to begin with. So the sudden sharp pain took her completely by surprise. She bent over, gripping the edge of the nearby desk trying to breathe through the contraction until the pain passed.

'Oh my gosh,' she thought. 'This is it. This is really it.' Slowly Amanda made her way over to the other side of the desk, picking up the receiver and dialing a familiar extension.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"Billy what is it?" Lee asked, his anxiety growing. Billy waved his hand distractedly.

"Yes of course. Lee's right here—I'll put him on the line." Before Billy could hand him the phone Lee grabbed it.

"Amanda, what's going on?" he asked.

"Lee—it's time."

"Time?" Lee said, the words not registering at first. "Time for what?" Then it hit him.

"Oh my-" he said faintly, running one hand through his hair. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. I've done this twice before, remember?"

"Okay," Lee said, trying desperately to think—had he forgotten anything? The stuff they needed for the hospital was already packed in the car—they'd filled out all the hospital paperwork two weeks in advance. "Amanda just stay put—try not to move—I'll be there right away."

"I'll be here. I love you, Lee."

"I love you too." With that Lee hung up the phone, running out of Billy's office into the bullpen, through the doors and towards the elevator. He nearly collided with Francine, who was carrying a stack of folders in her hand.

"Where's the fire, Scarecrow?" Francine asked.

"It's Amanda—she's in labor!" Lee practically shouted the words, not really caring who heard at that point. The elevator doors finally opened. He ducked as he entered—narrowly avoiding hitting his head and pressed the floor button. The elevator slowly rose, and Lee banged his fist on the wall in frustration. At this rate it would be next year before he got there.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

"How far apart are they now?" Lee asked keeping his eyes fastened to the road as they sped down the highway.

"About ten minutes, lasting fifty seconds," Amanda said, looking at the tiny stopwatch she held. "Lee you don't have to go so fast—we have plenty of time."

"It doesn't feel like I'm going fast. This is supposed to be a shortcut, Amanda—and the traffic is terrible. I mean, the guy in front of us is acting like he's out for a Sunday drive—he's going at least five miles under the limit." Lee hit the steering wheel with his fist.

"Lee—" Amanda began, but Lee kept talking.

"I mean, what the hell does that guy think he's doing? Amanda if this keeps up too much longer our baby will be born in the car."

"Lee," Amanda raised her voice. She put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you're anxious about all this. But it really will be all right."

"I'm trying. And I know you've done this before, but this is my first time—I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous."

"I know." Suddenly Amanda's grip on his shoulder tightened.

"Another contraction?" Lee asked.

"Not exactly," Amanda told him. "My water just broke."

"Oh God," Lee said hoarsely.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

**Galilee General Hospital**

**3:30 PM**

Lee wasn't sure whether the feeling in his fingers would ever return. For the past few hours his job had basically been doing whatever Amanda wanted—whether that involved getting her drinks or ice chips, walking the halls with her during early labor, helping her breathe through her contractions and afterwards—and getting her an epidural when the pain of the contractions increased. Now they were in the delivery room and all Lee could do for the moment was sit behind her, supporting her shoulders while she leaned against him and clutched his hand. Amanda was clearly exhausted; her dark curls damp and plastered to her forehead. She saw him looking at her and smiled wanly.

"I must look a sight," she said.

"Actually I was thinking that you never looked more beautiful, Mrs. Stetson."

"Flatterer."

"Almost there, Amanda," the Doctor said. "This next contraction I'm going to really need you to push as hard as you can. Now!"

Amanda grunted as she pushed and her grip on Lee's hand tightened to the point where he was sure that he could feel the bones crack.

"I can see the head," he heard the Doctor say, "it's almost out, keep pushing."

"Just keep breathing, Amanda." Lee smoothed his wife's hair with his free hand. "Keep breathing—you're doing just fine." He wasn't sure that she even heard him, whether he was trying to reassure himself or her.

"The head's out," the Doctor said. "Stop pushing." Lee watched as the doctor rotated the baby's wet head and suctioned the nose and mouth.

"One last push."

The next sound that Lee heard was a high thin wail, filling the room.

"It's a beautiful baby girl," someone said.

"A girl." Amanda's voice was full of wonder, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked at him. "Lee we have a girl."

"Would you like to cut the cord, Mr. Stetson?" a nurse asked him.

"Sure," Lee said, letting the nurse lead him over to where the doctor was holding the baby—his baby. She was screaming, her mouth wide open and her face bright red—he wondered how something so tiny could make so much noise. He took a mental note of how many fingers and toes she had—ten of them—he'd always heard that you were supposed to do that. The nurse handed him a pair of surgical scissors.

"I'll hold the cord up for you," she told him. "I need you to cut as close to the clamp as you can. Don't worry," the nurse said, seeing Lee's hesitation. "There are no nerves in the cord. It won't hurt her at all."

Lee's hands shook slightly but he managed to hold them steady enough to cut through the cord. The next few moments after that were a blur the baby was measured—19 inches—weighed—6 pounds, 12 ounces, bathed and diapered. He watched as finally they put a pink knitted cap on her head and wrapped her in a matching blanket.

"Here you are, Daddy," the nurse said, placing the tiny bundle in his arms. By this point she'd stopped crying. Lee supported her head as he held his daughter for the first time. She felt so tiny and light in his hands. When she opened her eyes and looked at him, his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh, Amanda—she's beautiful!" He brought her over and carefully placed the little pink bundle into his wife's arms.

**SMK SMK SMK SMK**

Lee sat down on the bed behind Amanda. She laid her head against his chest. The baby was sleeping now, strands of light blond hair poking through the pink knitted cap that covered her head.

"Oh my gosh, Amanda," he whispered, his voice full of emotion. "You did it."

"No, we did it."

"Yeah, I guess we did."

"So how do you feel now?"

"Remember eight months ago and I told you all those emotions I was feeling?" Lee said. "Well I feel the same way—just intensified, but happy. Yes, very, very happy."

He looked down at his daughter and touched her soft skin, marveling at the way that her tiny fingers clutched his own and held it tightly.

"Amanda," he began to say, choosing his words carefully. "I know we have been talking about leaving the field and I understand if you choose not to return. But looking at our daughter, now. I have no doubts. I have to go back."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, Lee. You are good at what you do and you want to make the world safer. I support your decision."

"I love you," he said kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too."

There was a knock on the door. "May we come in?" asked Dotty.

"Yes, Mother," Amanda said.

Dotty, Jamie and Phillip came into the room. "It might be a little crowded but we found some friends of yours who wanted to say hello, too." Billy, Jeanie and Francine came in after Dotty opened the door for them.

"Guys," Lee said proudly, "Say hello to Jenna Leigh Stetson."


End file.
